Elven Protection
by Tink508
Summary: The ring has been destroyed. Legolas meets a maiden who is not from Middle Earth. Who is she, and where does she come from, why all the secret, and what is the evil that haunts her? Not from our world. No slash.
1. Prologue

Well, here is the Revised version of this story. I like it better. And I hope you do too.

First off...this is still the same girl from the rough draft! You'll understand when you read this again. ;)

Second, most of this story will be taking place at her cabin. This isn't about Mirkwood, or Middle Earth, or whatever. It's about the realationship between Legolas and this mysterious maiden. So, if you have a problem with that, I'm sorry. Don't read it.

Yes, she is from another world, but it's not ours. You'll find out where in the story when Legolas finds out.

Also, if you've read my other stories, you probably know a bit where I took this from, so DON'T SAY ANYTHING! If you do want to say something PM me.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Lord of the Rings. I do own anything you do not recognize, however.

I hope I cleared some things up. OH! Also, I am not a Tolkein, or Middle Earth, or Lord of the Rings expert, and I do not claim to be. This story is just for fun. If you're bothered by it, don't read it. And, if I do get anything wrong, don't hesitate to tell me, I don't want to look like an idoit. Just be nice, no flames please, you'll be ignored and deleted. Thank you, grammercy, gracias, gratias tibi ago.

* * *

The sun was bright that day, with very few clouds in the blue sky. A light breeze ruffled through the leaves of the many trees in the dense forest. The calming song of the birds was the cause of sleep for the elf sitting against a wide tree. His blonde hair was pulled away from his face, showing strong, handsome features. His bow and quiver rested closely beside him. It had been a few years since the Ring was destroyed and Legolas was just now adjusting back to life as it had been before. Today however, had been a bit stressful for the prince. His parents-mother especially, had been nagging him about taking a bride. True, he had been thinking about it the past few months, but being pressured into it was not something he liked. Which brought him here, to the forest. He craved peace and quiet for just a moment.

Faintly, a cry of a baby could be heard. The white horse nuzzled Legolas' arm. The elf drew in a breath and opened his crystal blue eyes. He looked up at the mare and gently patted her nose. Elowen was his mother's horse (His was getting new shoes put on). Legolas' ears perked as he heard the baby's cry. He stood from the ground, looking around for the source of noise. He picked up his bow and quiver and slung it across his back.

"Stay here," he quietly instructed the mare. Legolas crossed through the forest, the crying getting louder. This time he could hear a voice, but could not make out the words just yet. He was coming up to a clearing where light grey smoke was rising from small cabin. That was strange, he did not remember there ever being a cabin there before. But then again, he had ridden farther into the forest than usual. He must be closer to the village.

Legolas came closer to the cabin, but stayed hidden behind the trees as a figure was moving around inside. The door opened revealing a maiden carrying a small baby. Her hair, a light red in color fell in thick curls to her waist. Her skin was kissed by the sun, much darker than any maidens' skin Legolas had seen, and her dress was simple, tan in color.

"There now," she said to the baby. "all better see? 'Twas just a tiny scratch. Your big sister knows just how to make it feel all better." She spoke with a strange accent, one Legolas did not recognize. She kissed the baby's fingers and smiled. She gave a whistle and a dog barked. "Bruno! Come boy!" A golden haired dog came running into the clearing, its talk wagging like mad. He barked again at the maiden and playfully ran in a small circle. "Get inside. Go on." The dog obeyed and the maiden tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Legolas' eyes widened. She was an elf. But she did not look like the usual elf maiden. Legolas had thought, at first look, that she had been human. Perhaps he would pay her a visit. He shifted behind the tree causing an echoing snap from a branch he stepped on. He bit his lip to hold back his tongue, but the damage was done. The maiden looked around, alert.

"Is someone there?" she called. "Please, show yourself." She clutched the baby closer to her chest.

Legolas stepped out from behind the tree and into the clearing. "Forgive me," he said. She whipped around, her eyes wide. "I did not mean to frighten you. I had merely heard a baby crying and was curious."

She relaxed a bit, shifting the baby to her hip. "Oh, er, yes," she mumbled. "Jaden just scratched himself on the table. He is a curious little thing." The dog barked from inside the cabin. "Bruno, shush."

Legolas' blue eyes darted to the dog standing in the doorway, his tail still wagging. The dog looked to Legolas, gave a little shake if his head, and disappeared into the cabin. The baby began squirming in the girl's arms.

"Jaden..." she mumbled, trying to cease his actions.

"Is he yours?" Legolas blurted. He mentally scolded himself for asking such a question. Surely he had just offended her with an question he already knew the answer to.

She shook her head. "Nay, he is my younger brother." Jaden tried wiggling out of her arms. She moved him to her other hip and he turned to Legolas, reaching for him. "Jaden, stop." The baby did not listen. He reached again for Legolas, staring at the prince with wide, deep blue eyes. "Jaden, please-" he started to fuss. "I am sorry, he is not usually like this."

"May I?" Legolas' asked, holding out his arms. He always had a secret soft spot for children. The maiden looked apprehensive, but agreed. She handed Jaden to Legolas who cradled him carefully. Jaden calmed immediately.

The maiden watched in awe as Jaden gazed up at Legolas.

"That is strange," she said. "He normally does not like strangers. Oh, I am sorry, I do not know your name. I am Idril."

Legolas did not respond for a brief moment, letting her name settle into his mind. He would not be forgetting it.

"I am Legolas."

Idril's eyebrows furrowed at his name, and gave him a somewhat questioning look. Suddenly she gasped and fell into a gracefully curtsy. "Oh, forgive me, Your Highness, for I did not recognize you."

"You are forgiven," Legolas answered as Jaden made a grab for his hair, causing the prince to chuckle. He took one of Jaden's tiny hands in his, letting the baby grab hold of his finger. "If you may tell me something."

Idril straightened, and looked at him a bit weary. "Of course." Legolas noted that she seemed hesitant. This maiden held secrets, and by the look in her eyes, they were not something to be taken lightly.

"You are not from around here," Legolas said softly, his eyes trying to catch hers, but she had not looked up from her brother.

"No," she agreed.

"Can you tell me where you _are_ from, then?"

Idril took a deep breath. "Far away."

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "Far away? And where exactly is this 'far away'?"

Idril lowered her gaze to the ground. "I do apologize, Your Highness, but I am not at the liberty to tell you. I-"

"Legolas," he corrected. Idril met his eyes, and Legolas found he could not look away. Her eyes were a deep green with specks of brown around the iris. He had never seen eyes like hers. They were like a forest, and Legolas was mesmerized. A faint blush rose to her cheeks, and Legolas was almost sure he heard her heart rate speed. A cry from Jaden snapped them back to reality. Idril gently took her brother from the prince's arms.

"I think someone is ready for bed," she muttered.

Legolas looked to the sun. He had not realized how late it was getting. "I must be going," he said, turning back to Idril. "May I call on you sometime, my lady?" He had more questions he wished to have answered.

"Of course," she answered, with a small smile. The blush on her cheeks deepened. "You are welcome here anytime. Legolas."

The prince smiled and took her hand. He placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "Until we meet again, Lady Idril." Legolas turned and stepped into the forest. He decided to return soon. The curiosity would eat him alive if he did not.

Legolas' mind was not on his mother's as she asked him about his disappearance for the entire day. He could not get _her_ off his mind as he headed straight for his chambers. Idril was a mystery, and he needed to find out who exactly she was and where she came from. The feeling he had was one he had never experienced before and confused him. He swore to himself that he would find the answers and would not stop until he did.

Idril had stared at his retreating back until he disappeared into the trees. She took a deep breath, trying to regain normal control of her breathing. Her stomach was still in knots. How had the mere first sight of him captivate her so? She entered into the cabin and gently placed Jaden into his crib.She kissed his forehead and crossed the wide, one room cabin to the wooden stove where a tea kettle was waiting to boil water. She took a deep breath and lit a small fire under the kettle. She shook her head and fiddled with the shield shaped pendant around her neck. She traced the outline of the dragon with her fingertips as she let her thoughts wander. She was disappointed in the way she had reacted to the prince. She was not a woman to blush and stutter in the presence of the opposite sex. No one had made her feel that way since-No. No. She would not let those thoughts enter her mind. She refused.

Bruno barked, catching her attention. He was laying in front of the hearth, looking up at her with perked ears. She smiled. "Hungry, boy?" Bruno barked again, and she brought him a bowl of food.

* * *

Whew. Well, I do like this version a heck of a lot better. It's the same, yet, revised. I hope you enjoyed it too. Tell me what you think! ^.^ I love reading your Reviews. And I will reply to them, but personaly. The topic of her eyes was brought up, saying that it's a bit Mary-Sueish to describe her eyes as I did...but there was a reason for that. Her eyes are important.

Also, I will throwing in hints of who she is and where she is from throughout the chapters. So if anyone can guess, or even just pick up on the hints, let me know your theories! And I'll send you a virtual hug or something, or 1,000 points, like 'Whose Line' hehe.


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

Well, here it is. Chapter one. It's short, I know. The chapter's will get longer, don't worry. This is just an introduction, and honestly, I hate writing them, but they're needed, obviously. You will have a lot of questions, but that's okay. Idril's past is a mystery. A bit is revealed in here, but it's vague, and it's supposed to be. Remember, you'll find out her exact past when Legolas does.

Also, there are a few things in here that I want to touch. Everything I write has a reason for it (unless it's some stupid grammar mistake or something). Like, Idril calls her mother 'mum'. I know that's modern, but like I said, there is a reason. And remember, she is not from America, or England, or Ireland, or where ever. She is from another world, just not Middle Earth.

I left a bigger hint of her life in this chapter (so that means yes, there was a hint in the last chapter). If anyone guesses what it is and can tell me what it means, I will give 3000 points to. PM me with the guess. I don't want anyone seeing anything.

Enjoy! And review!

* * *

Idril woke the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking. She opened her eyes and slowly sat up. She smiled at the sight that greeted her. Her mother was busy cooking over the wooden stove. Her dark red hair was pulled into a knot at the back of her head. Idril was surprised to see her mother wearing a simple green dress. It was very different from the elegant gowns she usually wore.

"Good morrow, darling," she said giving her daughter a smile that lit up her face. "breakfast should be ready as soon as you finished washing up."

"What time did you return last night?" Idril asked her mother as she slipped out of bed.

"Actually is was but a couple hours ago," her mother answered, taking the pan of eggs off the stove and to the small wooden table. "The Glorien's send their love. And we have something for you." She indicated to the package on the larger bed across the cabin.

Idril crossed the cabin and gently opened the box. "Oh, Mother," she breathed. She gently brushed her finger oven the quiver. Intricate designs were etched into the leather. "It's beautiful."

Her mother placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "I know how much you miss your old one, and when I saw this, well, I couldn't resist. Those are Elvish markings."

Idril chuckled. "How fitting," she said. Her mother laughed along with her. "Where is Jaden?"

"Right here with me," came a rich, male's voice. A tall elf ducked into the cabin carrying Jaden in his arms. He chuckled as Jaden tried to grab a piece of his blond hair. "Good morrow, Idril. I see your old sleeping habits are back. You slept right through your mother's clumsiness of knocking over the rocking chair."

Idril laughed. "Oh mother. Clumsiness is a curse you passed on to me." Her mother sent her a playful glare before raising to her toes to place a kiss on her husband's cheek. She took Jaden from his arms and kissed his nose. "Arion, dear, would you bring in some more wood for the fire?"

Arion nodded and sent a wink to Idril. "Anything for you, my dear Helen."

Helen shook her head with an amused expression on her face. "That elf. I tell you, for his 900 years, he still has yet to grow up sometimes. Ariadne, you still have not washed."

Idril sent her mother a warning look. "Mother."

Helen rolled her eyes. "Oh. This is ridiculous. Why you insisted on this name changing business I shall never understand. Your father and I kept our-" She cut herself off, horrified. She looked with wide, green eyes to her daughter "Oh, my darling, I am so very sorry."

Idril stared at her. She knew her mother meant no harm, but the grief still clung to her heart, even after all these years. Watching her father die was beyond words to describe. Pain beyond anything she had ever experienced ripped her apart the moment she saw the sword drive through his chest. She felt tears sting her eyes but she wiped them quickly away. She met her mother's gaze and saw tears flowing down her cheeks. Idril hurried to her mother and embraced her as best she could around Jaden.

"Ariadne, I miss him," Helen whispered into her ear.

"As do I, Mum." She let the tears fall now.

Helen sniffed and pulled away as Jaden began to fuss. She wiped her cheeks with her free hand and took a breath. "Wash up now, and please do something nice with your hair. A pretty braid would look-"

"Mum."

Helen sighed. "All right, all right."

Idril crossed to the back corner of the room where a small wash basin sat atop a table. She found it already filled with warm water and quickly rinsed her face. She was gently patting herself dry when Arion approached her.

"I have something for you," he said quietly.

Idril gave him a question look. "But I already saw the quiver."

Arion shook his head. "No. I have something else. I hope you do not mind, but I wanted to restore it to its proper glory." He handed her a small, rectangular black box. It was heavy, and she opened it carefully. She gasped and nearly dropped the lid. Inside lay an iron pendant of a red dragon standing upright, holding onto a cross with an enclosed circle behind its bottom legs. Idril had never seen it shine as she did now. The last time she held it in her hands, it was broken. She could almost hear the mighty roar of the dragon. She threw her arms around Arion, shocking him. He gently returned her embrace, kissing her hair.

"It is wonderful. I do not know how to thank you."

"You have already thanked me, my dear," he murmured as she pulled away.

Idril's eyebrow's furrowed. "How?"

Arion smiled at her. "By accepting me."

Idril smiled and bit her lip as she peered down at the emblem once more, tracing the pendant around her neck. She had been angry at first, with her mother for wanting to re-marry. She had been bound and determined to hate him no matter how kind he was, but she soon found she could not. Arion had been patient with her, never angering when she lashed out at him. She could not deny that her mother found happiness again in Arion, and if Arion made her mother happy, then that was all that mattered. Slowly, Idril had calmed, and seeing that Arion did not want to replace her father, she began seeing him as a second father. And he was a wonderful one. She smiled up at him again.

"Thank you," she whispered. "for everything."

He kissed her forehead. "You are welcome."


	3. Chapter 2

Well, this is no longer a rough draft. This is the story, and I will be updating regularly. Woohoo! I have it planned out, and I am very excited for it.

So, go back and read the chapters again. They were changed, but you will be familiar with them. Mostly it's little things, but the little things are very important.

I want everyone to remember,_** I am writing this for fun**._ So this isn't a serious fic or anything. I want it to be fun, and light, and enjoyable to read and make people smile.

I am not an expert on all things Tolkien, and I don't claim to be. I enjoyed the movies, and am thus far enjoying reading _The Fellowship_.

So, go ahead and read, and have fun, and don't forget to review! I love love love reading them. I hope you enjoy the new versions as much as I do.

Love you guys! Thank you for all the awesome reviews so far.

And forgive me if the Sindarin I use is awful. I'm using a website, and I'm not too sure how good it is. So if I'm wrong with any words I use, please let me know!

Also, this chapter focus is more on the dialog between them. It's important for the story. And not too much happens. No action, just talking. They're getting to know each other here. There's going be some action later on though.

* * *

Legolas quietly stepped over a fallen tree, his hands tightly gripping his knocked bow, the same bow the Lady Galadriel had given him. His eyes scanned the brush, searching for the source of noise. A twig snapped behind him and he whirled around.

"You should really watch where you do point that, you know." Legolas turned on his heels and found the tip of his arrow aimed at Idril's forehead. He quickly lowered his bow and returned the arrow to the quiver on his back.

"Idril," he breathed. "I did not see you."

Idril gave him a small smile. "Perhaps you are in need of spectacles," she teased with a wink. "Were you hunting, m'lord?"

"Er-no, I had actually been on my way to see you when I had heard..." Legolas trailed off as he took in the sight of her. She was not wearing a dress, but a tan tunic with white leggings and brown boots. Around her waist was a thick belt and in her hands she held a book, but that wasn't what caught his attention the most. The necklace around her neck was of a dragon.

"_Lug?"_ he muttered under his breath. _Dragon._

"What?" Idril glanced down at herself.

Legolas snapped back to attention and brought his gaze to her face. "Apologies. I notice you have a rather unusual necklace. I have never seen anyone, let alone a maiden, wear a dragon about their neck."

"Oh," Idril touched the pendant. "Tis the crest of my grandfather. Back home, dragon's are noble creatures, and are very well respected."

"I have never heard of such a thing," said Legolas. "Your home is very different."

Idril nodded. "Aye, it is," she said quietly, her eyes grew distant.

"I would like to hear about it," Legolas said softly.

Idril met his gaze and held it for a moment. He noticed her eyes did not hold any brown specks today. "Oh," she said suddenly. "I am forgetting my manners. Would you like something to eat, or a cup of tea?"

Legolas nodded. "That does sound lovely. Lead the way, my lady." He bowed, causing Idril's smile to grow. He studied her as they walked. A light brushing of freckles fell across her nose, and her ears were covered by the hair pulled over them that was tied into a braid down her back. She walked with graceful confidence, her shoulders back and her head held high. The walk of nobility.

"That is a beautiful bow, m'lord," Idril said as she led him to the clearing.

"Thank you," said Legolas. "It was a gift."

"Thank you," Idril repeated softly. "_Hannon le_, correct?"

Legolas stared. "Yes. You do not speak..." he trailed off. She was half Elven, surely she should know the language.

Idril shook her head. "Not much. I only know a few words. The Elves back home speak another language. I have a book inside, but I feel as if I would be murdering your beautiful words becuase of my voice."

_The elves back home_...She spoke as if she were not an Elf herself, but Legolas was positive she was. Her ears were noticeable even behind her hair. She held many Elven qualities, yet held many human qualities as well. Surely she must be at least part Elf.

They had approached the cabin and Idril opened the door. "I do not think you would murder the language," said Legolas. "I will gladly teach you, if you wish."

Idril's eyes lit up, but she bit her lip as she set the book she was holding on a small table near the door. "Are you sure? I do learn very slowly. And you are a prince. Surely you do not have the time? "

"It matters not," said Legolas, following her inside. "I shall enjoy teaching you."

Idril grinned. "_Hannon le_."

Legolas smiled. "Perfect." A slight blush rose to Idril's cheeks as she told him to have a seat at the table. She began putting on a pot of tea, and Legolas took the time to observe the interior of the cabin. There were two beds, one in each corner on the back wall where a crib sat next to the larger one. A hearth between them held a small fire, and a gleaming broad sword hung on the wall above. The round table, where Legolas sat, was centered with the wood oven and stove to the left. Two armchairs were pushed against the right wall where a quiver and bow sat. Legolas studied the bow from the table. Long, recurved, made with a dark wood he did not recognize.

Idril sat two mugs onto the table and followed Legolas' gaze. "The quiver is beautiful, is it not?" she said with a small smile.

Legolas turned to her. "Yes, I see it is of Elven craft."

"My mother just gave it to me yesterday," she muttered, checking the kettle.

"It belongs to you?" Legolas asked.

Idril gave him a tiny smirk. "Yes. Why, do you not believe a maiden should enjoy such things?"

Legolas' cheeks reddened. "Nay, I did not mean-"

Idril giggled. "It is well, m'lord," she said. "I was only jesting. My father had taught me to shoot when I was young."

"Then you must be very good." Legolas watched as she poured hot water into his mug.

"I would certainly hope so," she murmured with a hint of a smirk. "I practice almost everyday."

"As do I."

They sat in silence for a few moments as they took their first sips. The tea was delicious, Legolas found. He tasted spices he could not name.

"It is an old recipe," Idril said, seeing the look on the prince's face. "My grandmother makes the best tea."

"She is still alive, then?" Legolas asked.

Idril's face fell, but she quickly shook it away. "On my mother's side, yes," her grip tightened around the mug. "My father's parents passed when I was eight and ten."

"I am sorry," Legolas said gently. "May I ask how?"

Idril's eyes darkened. "They were murdered," she mumbled through a clenched jaw.

Legolas' eyes widened. "Forgive me I did not mean-"

"Nay, it is well," Idril said, shaking her head. "You did not know. Twas an innocent question. I should be the one apologizing, I should not let my emotions take control." She stood and replaced the kettle on the stove. Legolas' eyes never left her form.

"Tell me of your home," he said. "I would love to hear about it."

Idril took a deep breath and her face softened. She smiled at Legolas as she returned to her seat across from him. "It is beautiful. Mountains on the horizon, and the greenest hills and forests. The forests are my favorite. They're so...alive."

"Alive?" Legolas repeated, feeling a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "How so?"

Idril smiled and her eyes twinkled. "With magic, of course. Faeries, and tree spirits, and nymphs, foxes, birds, all kinds of creatures. The faeries are my favorite. Always creating some kind of mischief, although, they have nothing on the leprechauns. Annoying little buggers they are."

Legolas laughed. "I have heard of these leprechauns. I have an old friend who told many stories concerning them."

Idril raised an eyebrow, the smile still intact. "Oh? Who told you such stories. I do not believe there are any leprechauns in Middle-Earth. Surely your friend must have been to my home."

Legolas sipped his tea. "I do not know. He never told me where he went, only said he was visiting distant lands. Perhaps he had visited your home, which I still do not know the name of."

Idril gave him a sheepish look. "I know, I am sorry. I still cannot tell you. I hope one day I shall be able to."

"Why can you not?" Legolas asked quietly, slightly leaning towards her.

Idril lowered her gaze and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I cannot say. I do apologize, m'lord."

"Apology accepted," Legolas muttered. "If you please, call me Legolas."

Idril found his gaze and smiled, a blush rising to her cheeks. The sound of logs dropping and a man's voice caught their attention. The door opened, revealing a tall man in a traveling cloak.

"Ar-Father," Idril stood and Legolas followed.

Arion looked from Idril to Legolas. "I am sorry," he said, unclasping his cloak. "I did not know you would have company. I do hope I am not interrupting."

"No," Idril crossed the room and took Arion's cloak. "Nay, we were just having some tea. Father this is Legolas of Mirkwood, Legolas, this is my father, Arion."

Legolas placed a hand over his heart and bowed his head. Arion shot a quick, confused look to Idril, but followed suit.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my lord," said Legolas. "Please forgive me if I am intruding in your home."

"No, of course not," said Arion. "Any friend of Idril's is welcome any time. Although, I do wish she would give some warning next time, I would have been better dressed. You know how your mother feels about appearance with guests, Idril."

Idril rolled her eyes as she smoothed out Arion's navy cloak. "Where is Mother and Jaden anyways?"

"Visiting the Gloriens," Arion answered as he gestured to Legolas to return to his seat. "Your mother and Mistress Glorien sent us husbands away, claiming they needed some, what was the phrase? Ah, 'girl time'."

Idril laughed, hanging the cloak on the wall next to the door. "Mother always has girl time. Perhaps she needed new company this time."

"Perhaps," Arion muttered, taking Idril's seat at the table. "So, Master Legolas, how long have you known my daughter?"

"Father." Idril sent him a warning look.

He ignored her, waiting for Legolas to answer.

"Just a day," Legolas replied. "I had stumbled upon her the day before yesterday."

Arion nodded slowly. "Yes, I do hope your intentions are noble, my lord, I will not tolerate seeing anymore pain in-"

"Father, please," Idril interrupted, coming up behind him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "You have no need to worry."

"I have no other intentions other than becoming Idril's friend, my lord," Legolas said. "I find her intriguing to converse with. My intentions will not be of any harm."

Arion was silent for a long moment. Idril bit her lip. Legolas could see the worry shadow her face. "Very well," Arion said slowly. "I shall let you two be. I have some wood in need of cutting. I will be right outside." He patted Idril's hand and stood from the table. He nodded to Legolas before giving a short whistle. A muffled bark was followed by a golden dog crawling out from under Idril's bed.

"Come, Bruno," said Arion, exiting the cabin with the dog at his heels.

Idril let out a breath as the door closed behind them. She plopped into her seat and rested her forehead in her palm. "I am sorry for that," she mumbled.

Legolas smiled. "Nay, it is well. He was just being a father."

Idril's eyes grew distant. "Yes,he was," she whispered.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it. I hope it didn't sound awkward or anything, but then again, first conversations can be quite awkward. Well, don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 3

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, I love reading them. I want to address a couple things that reviewers have left about Idril's personality. In the first chapter, you saw that Idril is not her real name, it is in fact Ariadne. (See? Same girl from rough draft) Idril is different than Ariadne. She is a mask Ariadne wears in case something were to happen. (You'll understand later) Also, she's being polite and proper becuase she just met Legolas, who is a prince, and she was taught since birth, how to act around royalty and nobility. Also, being around her mother is nerve racking, so she's on her best behavior, especially since Arion has only been married to her mother a few short years. She's still not used to him yet.

You'll be seeing Ariadne in this chapter, not Idril. You'll also learn a bit about her real father, and a little about her past, but I won't be giving anything away. There'll be hints in this chapter as well.

Also, these two new characters will not have big roles in the story, but they are a huge part of Ariadne's life. They are the two people she loves the most. So their relationship is important. To know Ariadne, you have to know them as well. I hope that makes sense to you.

Enjoy^.^

* * *

"Ariadne! Slow down!"

The red head laughed as she sprinted through the trees. He would not catch her this time. She ducked under branches, leaped over roots, and dodged around bushes. She loved to run. She never felt more free than when she was running with the wind whipping at her face and her heart pounding in her chest. The only feeling equivalent to this was riding her mare, Shadow. It was a feeling of no other, but she had had to leave Shadow back home. The portal could not transfer the pure black horse. She let thoughts of her dear friend slip her mind as she heard his pounding footsteps behind her. She briefly glanced over her shoulder and regretted it immediately as she fell into some sort of hole. She let out an 'oof' as she landed, her ankles giving away as she tumbled to the ground.

She heard his echoing laughter from above her. She rolled onto her back and lifted herself to a sitting position, leaning on her elbows. She blinked up into the light from above.

"Well, are you going to help me out of here or not?" she called to his dark, crouching form.

He chuckled. "Of course, dear cousin."

Ariadne watched as a rope ladder appeared along the side of the hole. She groaned and rose to her feet. Carefully, she climbed the wobbling ladder, and with a helping hand, she was pulled from the hole.

She wiped the dirt from her tunic and looked up to her dark haired young man who bore the same amulet as she around his neck. "Thank you."

"I believe that is the twenty-second time I have rescued you from a hole," he answered, a slight smirk playing on his face. "Really, you should learn to watch where you are going."

Ariadne glared at him. She made to say a retort but was interrupted.

"Do not tell me you fell _again_, Ariadne. Goodness, what are we going to do with her, Will?" came a delicate voice. A young woman stepped over a tree and came to stand beside the other two. She also wore the same amulet. The young man called Will smiled at her and kissed her cheek. She blushed and raised herself to plant a quick kiss to her husband's lips.

Ariadne scrunched her nose. "Will you two ever stop being so adorable together?" She pushed past them, heading back to the path. "Emma!"

"What?" the young woman called.

"Race you!" Ariadne smirked and took off running.

Emma's jaw dropped. "That little cheat!" She ran after her with Will not far behind. Their laughter could be heard in the clearing where Ariadne's mother was setting a large bowl onto the long table just outside the cabin. Arion grinned, holding Jaden, as he watched Ariadne come to a sudden stop only to be tumbled upon by Emma and then Will. Groans, and yells of things such as "Ouch, that's my ankle!" and "You're squishing me!" came from the tangled bodies.

Helen cleared her throat and the three young people cautiously looked up from their position on the ground. "And just what do you three think you are doing? Is this anyway for you to behave? Especially you two, William and Emma."

All three faces blushed and slowly and carefully, they freed themselves from the others, rising to their feet and brushing the dirt from their clothes. Arion came to his wife's side and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Helen, let them be," he said quietly.

"Arion, they are the-"

"I know what they are," he interrupted gently. "and so do they. Do you not think they deserve a moment such as this _becuase_ of what they are? They have never had a chance at a childhood, let them have these stolen moments. They are rare for them."

Helen sighed. "Very well," she muttered. "I suppose you are right." She watched as Ariadne laughed as Will tripped over a wooden horse Jaden had been playing with earlier. Will sent a glare at her, only causing the red head to laugh harder. They exchanged light banter as they and Emma made their way to the cabin to wash up for dinner. "I do not remember a time when Ariadne wore such a genuine smile."

"Nor do I," Arion agreed. "I hope to see her smile more often."

"I see her father when she smiles," Helen whispered, her hazel eyes shining with tears. "The way her eyes light up. His used to do that. She has his eyes." She took a breath and wiped her eyes. "I am sorry. It is time for dinner."

Arion watched his wife place their son into his chair as a scream was heard from the cabin. "Will! That is not funny! Take it away!"

Emma and Ariadne exited the cabin a few moments later. Ariadne's face was paled, and her breathing shallow.

"What happened?" Helen asked as the girls sat down at the table.

"Will put a spider onto her shoulder," Emma explained, taking the offered bowl of potatoes.

Helen angered. "He shall be king in a month's time, and he is still-I had thought he put a stop to his silly actions long ago. I hope to God he still does not act that way back home in Cam-"

"Bruno!" Will ran after the golden dog from the cabin. Bruno held a dagger from his mouth. "Drop it!"

Ariadne sighed and joined Will in the chase. Emma laughed watching Ariadne slip and fall on her bum. Ariadne growled and glared at her dog.

"Bruno!" she called, her eyes flashing. "Drop it!"

The dog let out a small whine before laying the dagger on the ground and backing away. Will took it and wiped the drool from it in the grass. He helped Ariadne to her feet, and together they made their way to the table.

A few hours later found them sitting around a small fire under the stars. Will sat on the ground with his back against a large log, the two young women curled up on either side of him. This was a common site to see, as they had done this many times during their long quests. Arion was seated across from them, polishing a short sword. Helen had left for a moment to put young Jaden to bed.

"I miss Ludus," Ariadne murmured staring into the dancing flames.

"I miss Professor Thomas," Emma said with a smile.

Ariadne grinned. "He was my favorite. Remember when I had added Elsbeth leaf instead of Wormbark to the Sleeping Potion?"

"And the room filled with a black smoke, and you were not able to speak for hours?" Emma finished. "Yes. Professor Thomas laughed about that one for days."

Ariadne chuckled, remembering her days at school.

"Yes, but Lady Vivienne had not been happy about that one," Will muttered darkly, flicking the tip of Ariadne's pointed ear.

She swatted at his hand. "It was an accident, she did forgive me."

"Remember Professor Maximus?"

Ariadne was grateful to Emma for the change of subject, or the conversation would have blown into the common argument between the two, but her face darkened. "Oh, yes, I do remember him. Never liked that man."

"Maximus?" said Arion, looking up from the sword on his lap. "Tall man with pointed beard?"

Will nodded. "Aye. He taught Astronomy."

"I believe I met him once," Arion muttered picking up the twin sword at his feet. "At the Battle of Dumnonia."

Ariadne shared a quick glance with Emma. "He fought?" the brunette questioned.

Arion nodded, beginning on second sword. "Aye, he did. He fought under your father's command, Ariadne. He was a brave man. Saved my life from a Minotaur's ax."

Ariadne fell silent. Professor Maximus had been nothing but mean in the classroom, but she now held a new respect for him. Nay, it did not change her feelings for him, for she will never like him, but she will respect him more than she ever would have.

"Perhaps I should thank him one day," she said quietly.

"No," Arion replied, just as quietly, lifting the blade close to his blue eyes. "He would not want you to. He prefers to keep such things quiet. He never had the want for glory."

Emma snuggled closer to Will, closing her eyes. His hold on her tightened as he kissed her hair. Ariadne let her thoughts drift. Images of her father, clad in armor passed through her mind. She missed him more than anything. He was her hero. She had thought him indestructible, and then that battle came. He had tried protecting her, but she was doing fine. If he had only given her a few more moment, she would have had that vampire killed. It had been for that reason her grandfather did not want his youngest son at the same battles as she. Her father was too protective of her. He always had been. She could understand why now, but back then she had not. She remembered the arguments and fights she had had with him. If only she could erase the cruel words she had said to him.

She felt tears sting her eyes and quickly wiped them away with the sleeve of her tunic. She lifted herself from Will's embrace and stretched her back. She scratched her neck, hissing at a sharp pain. At once three pairs of eyes were on her.

"Ariadne?" Emma said hesitantly. "Are you well?"

The red head nodded. "Yes. I think I just need sleep. The portal opens at dawn, yes?"

Will nodded, and Ariadne bid them goodnight.

"Sir Arion," Will said in a commanding voice. "We shall need to keep a close eye on her tonight."

Arion nodded. "Aye, my lord."

* * *

_Sorry it took a while to update, got busier than I expected. But here it is. I knoe you'll have lots of questions, but the answers will come in due time. I hope you like Ariadne. She is much different than Idril. _

_Anyways, reviews are greatly appreciated. _

_Thank you^.^_

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Before you read, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. Here's an extra long chapter to make up for it. I'm working on my other stories too, even the ones I haven't updated in a year or so.

So, here you'll finally see Idril/Ariadne's mind, and start finding out some things about her. I really hope no one thinks of her as a Mary-Sue, because she's not. I've had a few people say stuff about it.

Disclaimer-LOTR is not mine. Idril/Ariadne and her story are though.

Reviews are most definitely welcome. I love hearing your thoughts. Constructive criticism is as well, but remember, this is for fun. I'm merely practicing for the trilogy I'm working on in real life. (Which includes Ariadne. But her story isn't the same as in my fictions, I've had to twist it some to fit).

Enjoy :)

* * *

Idril sighed as she turned the page of the book she was studying. Legolas glanced up at her from his place across the small table. It was only a few minutes into another of their Sindarin tutoring sessions, and Idril was already becoming frustrated.

"Do you need something to be explained?" Legolas asked gently, as to not set off the temper he found she had.

The girl shook her head and pushed the red hair from her face. Legolas took a moment to study her. The frustration was clearly written across her features. It was easy now for Legolas to read her. Over the past three months, they had become inseparable, spending as much time as they could spare together. She had become his closest friend, besides Aragorn. He felt comfort when he was with her, feeling as if he could trust her with his deepest secrets. Now if only she felt the same way. Of all the things she has told him, she has not yet admitted where she came from or who exactly she was. She would give away small clues, but he could not piece them together just yet. Legolas knew she was more than just a simple maiden. Noble blood ran through her veins, he could see it in the way she and her parents carried themselves. Every time he asked her of those aspects of her past, she changed the subject. Once, an argument broke out between them, and Legolas found just how stubborn she was. Idril could easily frustrate the prince, but the patience he learned throughout his long years halted many disagreements.

"_Ow_," Idril hissed under breath as she accidentally gave herself a paper cut.

Legolas held out his hand. "Let me see."

"Tis just a scratch," the maiden muttered.*

Legolas gave her an insistent look. She placed her hand in his, and he gently ran his fingers over her skin. A blush rose in her cheeks, and he felt her hands run cold. She was nervous. Her hands turned to ice when she felt nervous. But why should she feel this way with him? He saw the small cut on her finger, and found that it would not bleed.

"I daresay I think you'll live," he said with a small smile, rubbing her hand between his. He caught her eye, and her cheeks flushed red.

"Good," she said, pulling her hand away. "I'd hate to think what would become of you without me."

Legolas chuckled. "Yes, I would fade of agony," he teased.

Idril rolled her eyes, but she could not fight the smile tugging at her lips. She returned to the book Legolas had given her, and shifted in her seat. Legolas' thoughts drifted to a night last month when they had laid on a boulder next to a small creek, gazing at the stars. They had stayed the entire night, returning to her home after the sun had risen. Her mother was not happy to say the least. Her father, however, merely raised an eyebrow before leading her mother away before a scolding came about. Legolas had apologized profusely to her parents. He remembered that conversation particularly well. It was the farthest she had ever let him into her mind, and the night she had told him of a very big clue.

_"I never liked the night," Idril said after a long moment of silence. The sky was very clear that night, with the crescent moon shining bright. The gentle trickling of the stream and the occasional soft rustle of leaves seemed louder than usual on that quiet night. _

_"Why?" Legolas asked quietly. _

_Idril took a breath. "Because I like the sun. I don't like the dark. I used to have nightmares that we were attacked by dark creatures in the night. I was so afraid of the dark when I was young." _

_Legolas smirked. "You are still young." _

_"To you," Idril retorted with a smile. "Mister 'I'm over 2,000 years'. Old man." _

_Legolas laughed. It was rare for one to joke with him like this, especially a maiden, and he was grateful she did. She turned to him, and sent him a wink before returning her gaze to the stars. _

_"You never did tell me your age," said Legolas. _

_"How old do you think I am?" _

_Legolas propped himself onto his elbow, facing her. She looked to him, with a small smug look on her face. Legolas' blue gaze swept over her face. _

_"Five-hundred fifty-four," he said confidently. _

_Idril smirked. "Wrong."_

_"What?" Legolas exclaimed. "Five-hundred and fifty-three, then." _

_"Younger," said Idril._

_"You cannot be younger," said the prince. "I am very good with guessing ages. You cannot be any older than five-hundred twenty-four. You are an elf." _

_Idril mimicked Legolas' position, facing him. "I am not an elf from this world, remember?" she said. "They age differently than you do. They are not immortal." _

_Legolas took a moment. "You refer to them as 'they'. Why? You are half elf. Do you not consider yourself Elven? Your father is an elf."_

_Idril's green eyes saddened. "Arion is not my real father," she said so quietly Legolas almost did not hear her. She returned to her back and looked at the sky with a guarded expression on her face. _

_"Then your real father must be-"_

_"No," she said in a flat voice. "My birth father was human. He was a knight." _

_Legolas raised himself to a sitting position, and stared down at her. She avoided his gaze. "I do not understand. How can you be elven if your parents are human?" _

_Idril met his gaze. "I was dying. I would have if the White Elves had not found me. I was poisoned, and the only way to save me was to give me their magic, turning me into an elf." _

_Legolas was silent as she turned away from him. He had never heard of anything like that before. Her world was very different indeed. He made a mental note to ask Elrond if he had ever heard of such a thing. _

_"I am only twenty-four years old," Idril continued. "A child in your eyes." _

_"I do not see you as a child," Legolas whispered. He gently took her chin to turn her gaze to his. _

_"Thank you," she said. _

_Legolas smirked. "Hannon le." The moment was broken. She rolled her eyes and a smile formed on her lips. _

_"Fine. Hannon le."_

_"That's better."_

Idril let out a sigh and leaned back in her chair, glaring at the book. She folded her arms across her chest.

"Did the book anger you?" Legolas asked.

"It is not the book that upsets me," she murmured.

"Then what is wrong?"

Idril was silent, turning her glare to the elf prince before her. "Nothing."

Legolas' brows furrowed. "No, something bothers you. I wish to know, please. I do not like to see you in this way."

Idril raised an eyebrow. "In what way? You only wish to see me one way? All the other ways are too embarrassing to you or something? I am not good enough to be seen with you?"

Legolas' blue eyes widened. "What are you speaking of? I only wish to see you happy. It pains me to see you upset, or hurt, or saddened. I only wish the best. I was actually going to ask you if you would like to meet my friend Gimli, who is to arrive tomorrow."

Idril's face slowly softened. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to speak to you like that." She scratched at her neck.

"It is well," said Legolas. "You seem irritable. I understand." He figured her moon time was near.

"No, it is not well," she leaned over the table. "I should not speak to you in that way. You do not deserve that. You have been nothing but kind to me. I am sorry."

Legolas reached for her hand, but she snatched it away. He looked at her in confusion. Her breathing quickened, and her cheeks flushed. She squeezed her eyes shut and held her head in her hands.

"You need to leave," she whispered frantically.

"What?"

"Please, Legolas, trust me," she hissed. "You need to leave." She groaned in pain and Legolas instantly was at her side. He tried removing her hands from her face. She struggled with him.

"No. Leave now before you get hurt."

"You cannot hurt me." Still, he tried pulling her arms away, but she was very strong.

"Leave!" she demanded in a voice that was not her own. Legolas froze. "Find my parents," she whispered. "Tell them I am ill." She lowered her hands, and Legolas felt his breath sucked from his lungs. Her normally forest green eyes were bloodshot and swirled with black. "Go. Now!"

Legolas nodded and reluctantly left her. He flew onto his horse and urged him to the village where Idril's parents were.

Legolas ignored the shocked responses of the villagers at his haste. He found her parents cart outside an apothecary and leapt from his stallion. He burst into the small hut, startling the elves inside. He spotted Lady Helen with her young son Jaden right away by her vibrant red hair.

"My lord, my lady," he said. Arion and Helen turned, their faces confused. "It is Idril. Something is terribly wrong. She said she is ill."

Lady Helen's face paled. Arion put an arm around her waist to keep her from falling. "Are you hurt, my lord?" Arion asked. "Did she touch you in any way?"

Legolas shook his head. "No, she did not. I tried removing her arms from her face but-"

"No blood?" Helen asked in a small voice, clutching Jaden to her chest.

"Nay, my lady."

Arion nodded. "Thank you for informing us. Do not worry, Idril will be fine. I will send word of her tomorrow. If I may say, Your Highness, you look awful with worry. Go home and rest. We will take care of Idril."

Legolas nodded and watched Idril's parents hurriedly leave the store.

* * *

So, what's going on with Idril? You'll just have to keep reading. :)

Don't forget to review!!!

*Who ever gets this reference gets 150 points ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

A quick update. Yay. Hopefully, I'll get more reviews this time. I really like to know what you guys think.

So here it is, with some more clues to who Ariadne is. Woohoo!

Also, if my Sindarin sucks, please forgive me and let me know. I'm getting it from a website, and they didn't have the particular phrase I wanted, so if you know it, let me know.

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. I do own Ariadne/Idril and her story.

Enjoy!

(Oh, and a few notes. I know Aragorn took the name Elessar after he became king, but I don't want to confuse anyone since Aragorn is the name we're all very familiar with. And if I get any facts wrong, please don't hesitate to let me know, I will go back and change them so I don't make a fool of myself. Also, if you notice grammar mistakes, let me know, sometimes there will be things I miss.)

* * *

Lady Helen softly stroked her daughter's sweaty cheek. Tears filled the mother's eyes as she watched her daughter sleep. Ariadne's skin was chalky grey, and her breathing light. It had been three days, and she still has not woken.

"How is she?" Arion asked, stepping into the cabin with Jaden in his arms.

"Still sleeping," Helen answered quietly. "Her fever has returned."

Arion set Jaden in his bassinette, and grabbed a damp, cool cloth from the water basin. He leaned next to the bed, and gently pressed the cloth to Ariadne's forehead. Helen took her daughter's hand. Cold as ice.

"Is he coming?" Helen asked her husband.

A soft knock sounded on the door. Arion and Helen turned to see a man in earth tone wizard robes carrying a gnarled wooden staff enter. His light brown hair was streaked with gray and his stormy eyes were filled with worry.

Helen crossed the room and clutched his arm. "Thank the Lord you are here. Her fever has returned, and her heart beat is faint."

The man pulled a chair next to Ariadne's bed and sat down. He handed Arion his staff and peeled the covers from the young woman's chest. Lady Helen stifled a sob. Black, vain like lines covered the skin from her breast bone to her ribs.

"The poison is spreading quicker than I thought," the man mumbled. He placed his hands over her heart and closed his eyes. A faint glow appeared for a quick moment before vanishing. The man lowered his hands and opened his eyes. He felt her forehead and pulled a small vial from his robes. He let a drop of the red liquid fall onto her forehead before returning it to his pocket.

"That will keep the fever at bay," he informed her parents. "But I will have to take her to Avalon. There is nothing I can do for her here. She will be secluded, away from others." He stood and took his staff from Arion with a nod. He turned to the door and held out his staff. He said a spell, and a swirl of colors appeared in the doorway.

"Arion, if you would carry her, I am not as strong as I used to be," said the man.

"Of course, Magister,"* said the elf. He scooped his step-daughter into his arms and gently cradled her to his chest, her amulet slipping out from under her chemise.

"Go slowly with her," the man instructed. Arion nodded as his wife picked up their son. He had barely taken a step when the colors in the doorway vanished. The wizard furrowed his eyebrows and muttered the spell again. Nothing happened.

"What is happening?" said Helen. "Why is the portal not opening?"

"I do not know," the man answered. "But we do not have the time to find out." He waved a hand over the crystal ball on top of his staff. A face materialized within of an old man with pure white hair and startling blue eyes.

"Ah," said the face, a small smile spreading across his lips. "My old friend. Tell me, what is the cause of this pleasant surprise?"

"I am afraid this is not pleasant, Mithrandir," said the man. "It is Ariadne."

The smile fell from Gandalf the White's face. "The princess?"

"Yes," said the man. "The portal to Avalon will not open, and I cannot bring her back to her home."

"Bring her to Minas Tirith," Gandalf instructed. "I will inform Lord Elrond of her case and he will meet us here. I am afraid Rivendell is almost deserted by now. We will take care of her in Gondor."

"Thank you, my friend," said the man as Gandalf's face faded.

"Do you know the way to Gondor?" Helen asked, clutching Jaden to her chest.

The man shook his head. "No, but I know someone who does. I believe Ariadne has befriended a certain Elven prince, has she not?"

****

"Never in the time have I known you Master Elf, have you looked so frightened," Gimli said from his place behind Legolas on the stallion. They and Arion sped through the forest to the cabin in the clearing. "I never thought it possible for Elves to show such emotions."

Legolas ignored the teasing of his friend as the cabin came into view. His stallion had barely halted when he leapt from his back, ignoring the shouts of the Dwarf. He hurried to the cabin and entered. He felt the air leave his lungs as he took in the sight of Idril. If he had not seen the slight rise and fall of her chest, he would have thought her dead. He would have dropped to her side, but a hand fell upon his shoulder. On his right stood a wizard who looked strangely familiar.

"She was cursed, my lad," he said. "Poisoned by a vampire overcome with the Black Magick."

Legolas was about to ask how when the wizard spoke again. "We will explain everything when she awakens," he said. "For now we must not delay. Come. We ride to Gondor."

***

Gandalf was waiting for them at the gates of Minas Tirith. He took a quick look at the sickly maiden as the rest descended from their horses. He told Legolas to carry her as he escorted them into the castle where Lord Elrond and Queen Arwen met up with them.

"Master Merlin," the elf-lord greeted the wizard. "It has been a long while."

"It certainly has, my friend," said Merlin. "Lady Helen, Lord Arion, this is Lord Elrond, and his daughter, Arwen, queen of Gondor."

Helen and Arion bowed to them. "_Mae govannen_," said the queen.

Elrond's eyes swiftly overlooked the girl Legolas carried in his arms. "Follow me," he said, and turned on his heel, heading down a small hallway.

"How long has she been like this?" Elrond asked as Legolas gently laid her on a bed in the healing ward of the castle.

"A week," Lady Helen answered, soothing a fussing Jaden. Elrond eyed the baby in her arms.

"My lady, this is no place for a child as young as yours," he said gently.

Lady Helen was about to protest but the queen spoke. "I will care for him," she said, giving Helen a kind smile. "He is susceptible to disease here, we do not wish for him to become ill. I have a son of his age, they shall get along, I think."

Lady Helen nodded and handed Jaden over to the queen. She whispered in Sindarin to him, and Jaden calmed. "If you wish to accompany me, my lady, you are more than welcome. But I shall understand completely if you wish to stay with your daughter."

Lady Helen looked from her husband to Merlin. "I think I shall leave them to their work," she said quietly. "I know she is safe in Merlin's hands."

The queen held out a hand to Lady Helen who hesitantly took it. The queen led her from the room, with Arion following, quietly closing the door behind them.

"So," said Gimli. "What's wrong with her?"

Lord Elrond and Legolas glared at the Dwarf. Gimli grunted as the door shut him out of the healing ward. "Elves," he hissed under his breath. He turned, and his face lifted. "Ah, there you are, laddie. I was beginning to wonder if you disappeared."

Aragorn, no longer the ranger from the North, but King Elessar, hurried towards the ward. "Are they inside?" he asked his short friend.

"Aye," the Dwarf answered. "but don't make them angry."

Aragorn entered the room to find Legolas standing at the end of the bed, looking helpless as Elrond examined a young red-headed maiden. Gandalf and Merlin were mixing liquids at a water basin.

"Legolas," Aragorn said quietly. He stood beside his friend and gazed down at the woman. "So, this is the one who stole your heart."

Legolas looked to his friend, a slight confused expression on his Elven features. Aragorn chuckled and clapped a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "From what you have written in your letter, you, my friend, are smitten with her."

Legolas was silent as he returned his gaze to the maiden on the bed. "I wish to know who she truly is," he said quietly. "I feel as if I know her, yet I do not."

"As much as you do not wish to leave her, Legolas," said Elrond. "I am afraid you must. We need to heal her, and cannot do so with you two breathing down our necks."

"_Tolo, mellon nin_,"* said Aragorn. "She will recover. Give it time."

Legolas allowed himself to be led away by his long time friend. He barely heard the door shut behind them as he and Aragorn walked down the corridor.

*****

A bright light hit her eyelids and she groaned. She heard voices, but could not make out the words clearly. Someone was moving about. A door opened and closed. She took a deep breath and her eyes fluttered open. Her vision was blurry, but soon came into focus. A woman of stunning beauty was standing over her, stroking her hair in a soothing way. The woman's hair was a deep brown and her eyes a shining jade.

"It is good to see you awake at last," she said in a comforting voice. "Your mother will be most relieved."

"Where am I?" Ariadne asked in a voice she could not raise above a whisper.

"You are in Minas Tirith," the woman answered. "Your parents and brother are sleeping down the hall. I am Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond, one to help heal you, along with Mithrandir and Master Merlin."

_Heal me?_ Ariadne thought, _what- oh_. That was right. The curse had attacked. She took a deep breath and let her eyes close. The woman, Arwen, was still stroking her hair. It felt nice.

"How long have I been here?" Ariadne asked, enjoying the feeling of Arwen's strokes.

"Three days," Arwen answered. "We thought we almost lost you. You have a fighting spirit, my lady."

_If she only knew_, Ariadne thought.

"Legolas has been distraught these past few days," Arwen continued. "He barely left your side as you were recovering."

Ariadne's green eyes snapped open. "Legolas is here?"

Arwen nodded. Ariadne groaned and the door creaked open. Arwen turned, and Ariadne saw the point on her ears. That would explain the feeling the red head felt from her. Ariadne turned her head and saw her mother rush to her.

"Oh, my darling," She said, throwing her arms around her daughter.

"Gently, Helen," came Arion's voice. Ariadne's mother released her hold and wiped tears from her eyes. A tall man with waist length dark hair, dressed in blue and silver robes came into view with Merlin behind him. Ariadne smiled.

"Master Merlin," she said to her teacher.

The old wizard smiled at her. "Good morning, Your Highness," he said. "You look much better."

Ariadne took a deep breath. "I didn't hurt anyone did I?"

Merlin shook his head. "No, you did not. You sent Prince Legolas away before you were consumed. You showed great strength, my dear."

Ariadne sighed in relief, but could not shake the feeling of a slight pain. She had let Legolas see her like that. What must he think of her now?

"Are you Lord Elrond?" she asked the tall elf.

"I am," he said. "I am glad to see you in better health, my young lady."

"Thank you," said Ariadne. "and thank you for helping."

"You are most welcome."

"I think we should give the family privacy," said Arwen. "Come, my lords. We shall inform Legolas and my husband of Ariadne's health."

Helen took her daughter in her arms again. "We were so close to losing you," she said through her tears.

"I'm here, Mother," Ariadne said into her shoulder. "You won't lose me that easily. I told you I'm not going without a massive fight."

Ariadne spent two more days in bed, regaining her strength. She had instructed that she did not wish to see anyone else besides her parents, Arwen or her healers until she was fully recovered. Arwen's husband, who she learned was the king of Gondor and Arnor wasn't even allowed to check on her. She did not like anyone seeing her sick. She heard that Legolas' friend Gimli was there as well. She was rather eager to meet him, having heard many stories from Legolas.

She sighed, and turned away from the window looking over the white city. Legolas. He had not left her mind once since she had awakened. She found herself dreaming of his arms wrapped around her, his lips on hers. But she could not longer on those thoughts. If anything were to happen, she would never forgive herself.

She crossed the room back to the bed and changed into the dress Arwen had laid out for her. It was dark green, with gold trim highlighting the neckline, hem and waist. It was Elven made. She could see it by the fabric. Light and soft, yet sturdy, and strong.

She ran her hands over the dress as she looked at herself in the mirror. Normally, she would not like to wear dresses, but this was so beautiful, she found herself falling in love with it. She took in her face. Her complexion was still a bit pale, but a slight color shone in her cheeks. Her eyes still a bit puffy. She ran a hand through her long hair. She took a ribbon from the nightstand and plaited her hair.

A knock sounded. "Enter," Ariadne called softly. The door creaked open, revealing Gondor's lovely queen.

Arwen smiled and crossed the room, her deep blue dress flowing like water with her movements.

"I see you are feeling better," said the queen as she took Ariadne's hands.

"Yes," Ariadne replied. "Not fully, but I am better. Thank you for the dress, it's wonderful."

Arwen's smile was dazzling. "You are most welcome. Are you hungry? Do you desire something to eat?"

Ariadne shook her head. "No, my stomach is still a bit upset."

Arwen gazed at her softly for a moment, taking a stray curl of Ariadne's into her fingers. "Come, I wish to show you something." The queen led her to the window and pointed to the gardens. A lone figure was slowly making its way around the rose bushes. Even from the distance, Ariadne recognized Mirkwood's prince.

"He cares much for you, as well" Arwen said softly. "More than he will admit. Do not let him hurt with worry any longer. Go to him. Fresh air and sunlight will do you some good."

Ariadne looked to the queen, confusion in her green eyes. Arwen smiled. "Perhaps you are just as stubborn as he. Have a walk in the gardens. The sunlight will do some good."

The queen gave Ariadne's hand a gentle squeeze before gracefully exiting the room. Ariadne stared at Legolas' figure. He reached into a small tree and pulled a white flower from its branches. He turned and the sunlight hitting his face caused Ariadne's breath to hitch in her throat. She back away from the window. No. She couldn't be feeling this way. Not after-No. She squeezed her eyes shut. She will not think of _him._

She took a breath to settle her stomach and went to the bed to fold the chemise she had slept in. She took steady breaths, trying to fight the butterflies in her stomach. When she looked up, she gasped. A man leaned against the door frame. His dark hair was streaked with few strands of gray, and his clothing was regal.

"A miraculous improvement since I saw you last," he said in a gentle voice.

Ariadne didn't say anything as he stepped into the room. "You have no need to be nervous, my lady," said the man. "I am Aragorn, and I know what you are."

Ariadne froze. "How do you know?" Surely Merlin hadn't told him.

Aragorn took her hands in his and traced the calluses on her palms. "An archer," he muttered. "A swordsman." He traced a spot on her arm where a scar was hidden by her sleeve. "A fighter. Only a warrior has strength like you, Your Highness."

* * *

* Magister is Latin for teacher.

*Hopefully, this means, 'Come, my friend.' If I got it wrong let me know, and I'll correct it. Thank you!

Don't forget to let me know what you think!

*~Chelsea :) Much love!


	7. Chapter 7

::Peeks out from around a corner:: Um...hi ^.^ Okay, please don't hurt me. I know I've been gone forever, and I do apologize. But no worries, I have not abandoned my stories!! I've been insanely busy. Stupid real life.

But anyways, here's a small taste of what I have planned for the rest of the story. You're in for it, yo. It's going to be pretty awesome. Get ready for some adventures. :) Like, high sea adventures and magic. I have big plans for this one.

So, Ariadne's story is slowly coming out, and by now I'm sure you guys have a inkling of what other legend I'm mixing in. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask! I'm almost always online doing something or other so I'm always reachable.

Hope you like the preview. It's still a work in progress, but I wanted to let you know that I'm still here, working on my stories. Look for previews on my other stories too.

*~Chelsea

* * *

Ariadne felt a blush rise to her cheeks and took a deep breath. She tore her gaze away from his intense stare.

"Does Legolas know?" she asked quietly.

"No," came the soft reply. "That is story he should hear from you. He's been waiting for you."

Ariadne returned her gaze to his face to find a soft smile. Her cheeks flushed again and she gave a small bow. "Thank you," she said.

Aragorn moved aside and Ariadne exited the room. The king watched as she slowly made her way down the corridor. He let his thought wonder. His mind drifting back to his younger days when he was told stories every night before he went to sleep. Stories of a world similar to Rivendell. A place of magic.

"_Manen nalyë, meleth nin?"_came a soft voice from behind, snapping him from his thoughts. Aragorn turned to find his wife approach, holding their sleeping son in her arms.

Aragorn smiled and kissed her forehead before turning his attention to his son. "Im maer," he answered and kissed her cheek.

Ariadne shielded her eyes from the bright sunlight as she stepped out into the gardens. The sun was warm on her skin, sending a slight calming feeling through her limbs. She took a deep breath of the fresh air, smelling the wonderful array of flowers. Ariadne stepped onto a cobbled stone path that weaved throughout the arragments. A guard greeted her as he passed. Legolas' form was just beyond the veined arch. She could feel her stomach wrench itself into knots the closer she came.

Would he be angry? Upset? What would he think of her? She had lied to him. A friend. He turned and caught site of her. She could not make out the look of on his face. Slowly, she approached. His face was blank, but his blue eyes said otherwise. They were heavy. With worry? Anger? She could not tell.

They stared at each other for a long moment before Ariadne could not take it anymore and tore her gaze from his. She felt the tears sting her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I am so very sorry." She tried saying more, but found her thought too tight to speak.

Gently, he cupped her chin and pulled her eyes back to his. "You have nothing to be sorry for," he whispered.

"But I lied to you," she said.

"It was beyond your control," he said. "I understand. However, I do hope that now I will be able to know the real you?"

Ariadne nodded. "Yes. Although I am afraid after I tell you, you will feel differently."

"I wish to know you, Ariadne," he said. That was the first time he had spoken her true name. The feeling it sent up her spine was indescribable.

"Very well," she said. "You may want to sit down for this."

* * *

Think you're ready for more chapters? ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Yay! A real update!! So, you finally get to see who Ariadne really is! The nest few chapters will be the visions she's showing Legolas of her life. You'll probably be confused, but that's okay. There's too much to really explain, but you should get the drift as to whom everyone is, and what's going on.

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR.

BUT! Everything you see in italic, I do own, and do have copyrighted. So no stealing, or face the consequences. If you want to read more of Ariadne, Will and Emma, you'll just have to wait until (hopefully) next year when it's published. :)

Also, I'm writing FF's for fun and to help me practice and grow as a writer. So, if anyone has critiques or anything, go for it and let me know. Constructive criticism is always welcome. It helps me grow as a writer.

So, here's this one for now, after this is updated, I'll be working on the next chapter. Like I said, the next few chapters will be a look into Ariadne's past. Hope you enjoy :)

~Quote of the day:_ Writers are the only adults who get to spend all day in their pajamas, playing with imaginary friends. _

* * *

She took a deep breath and began. "After Arthur's death, Merlin and the Lady of the Lake had Camelot moved to the Realm of Magic to keep clear from invaders. Vivienne had been raising Arthur's heir, Arthur II in secret. No one had known Guinevere was pregnant. Merlin's magic kept her belly hidden. Arthur II was very young, but took up the crown. The countries of the Magick Realm were…let's just say they weren't so pleasant about us being there. Wars raged, and blood was spilt. One man in particular, Ector Seetanus, somehow found a way to awaken dark magick, and allied with Morgan Le Fey. They succeeded in killing Arthur II, but his eldest son, David was old enough to rule. He tried to fight for years, but, the dark magick was too strong, and Merlin and Vivienne were growing older. So they chose three to take on powers of the White Magick. They chose David's oldest and only son, William, myself, and a young blacksmith's daughter, Emma. It was hard for us, we were young, all about 12, and began training right away. We were trained to become Protectors, to be warriors, fighters. We knew nothing else but our studies." She paused and looked at Legolas. "To explain what I've been through…what I've seen…what I've done…is impossible. But I can show you." She took his hands and closed her eyes. Legolas felt a slight stinging sensation behind his eyes and his vision blurred. When it cleared he did not see the garden.

_I__t was early morning, and the sun was just rising above the horizon casting a purple and pink hue in the soft clouds. A woman with long, pure white hair stood at the entrance to a cave embedded in the Great Mountains, looking over the bright land of New Britannia. Down below was a very green forest that was alive with chirping birds and other forest animals. The woman's navy blue dress swirled in the gentle breeze that swept over her. She leaned on the side of the stone and sighed, her warm blue eyes held tiredness and exhaustion. She turned her head sharply as footsteps echoed from behind her. _

_A man wearing thick brown wizard's robes approached her. His hair was a light brown and reached an inch below his shoulders. The top layer of his thin hair was tied back and he clutched a gnarled staff in his right hand. On top of the staff was a crystal ball surrounded by a sterling silver phoenix and wood from the staff. _

_"He's getting stronger," the woman said in her delicate voice, "isn't he?"_

_"Yes," the man answered in a gentle, deep voice. "I'm afraid he is. I fear it won't be long until Ector invades Camelot again."_

_The woman sighed again and folded her arms across her chest. "What are we going to do? Our hope is wasting away."_

_"We must never lose our hope," said the man. He paused a moment before speaking again. "The girls are now coming of age. It is time they returned."_

_"But how can we be sure they are going to be safe?" said the woman with concern. "They narrowly escaped the last time."_

_"Yes, I know," said the man. "I have talked with David and the Knights. We have taken extra precaution to make sure of their safety while they are training for what is to come. Eventually however, they will have to fight, Vivienne."_

_The woman called Vivienne took in a deep, shaky breath, let it go slowly, and moved her gaze toward the forest below. The sunlight was growing brighter by each passing minute and the clouds moved lazily across the sky. _

_"When do you plan to tell them?" she asked quietly. _

_"I am leaving tonight," the man answered. "I will send word of our return as soon as possible."_

_"Are you sure they are going to be safe this time?" said Vivienne, looking at the man with her blue eyes. "They're all we have."_

_"Life doesn't have any guarantees, my lady," said the man, but there was a small twinkle in his gray eyes. "But have no fear. Ector and his forces will be destroyed in due time." He bowed; then disappeared with a puff of white smoke. The woman turned to the land of New Britannia once again._

_"I do hope you're right, Merlin," she whispered into the wind._

_The weather seemed to be mocking them. It was a picture perfect day with clear blue skies and a gentle breeze. The sun shone brightly and the birds chirped merrily. The royal family, the Protectors and Merlin were standing out on a balcony that faced the town square of Camelot. The streets were full of the people wanting to see the trial of Sir Benedictus Arnoldi, the traitor to Avalon and Camelot. The former Knight stood at the gallows surrounded by all the Knights of the Round Table and a few guards. His hands were tightly tied behind his back with magical ropes. Not once did he open his eyes to see the faces of the people he betrayed. _

_"The attack at Ludus Avalonia was most dreadful," King David's soothing voice was magically magnified so all could hear. "I regret that I couldn't have done more than I could for the 43 innocent students who lost their lives. I wish, somehow I could have stopped the attack before it happened. I would have gladly given my life if it would have prevented just one death of an innocent child." _

_King David paused and leaned his hands on the stone railing. He took a deep breath and continued. "I have always believed that it is my duty as your king to put your needs before my own. You are the most important thing in this country. If there has ever been a time where it seemed that the people have come second, or I have come across as selfish, I do humbly apologize. I give you my word that I shall do my best to keep you safe from Ector Seetanus and his forces of dark creatures. I will not lie to you. He is getting stronger by the day. My knights, along with the Protectors, have been working extra hard to ensure your safety and to destroy Ector and his army." He paused again. "Let us take a moment of silence to honor those 43 who were too young to have their lives taken from them." The people bowed their heads. The only sound was the gentle spring breeze. Thirty seconds later, heads lifted to look once again at the king. He gave a nod to the Knights surrounding Benedictus Arnoldi. The hangman, whose face was covered by a helmet, placed the rope around his neck. _

_"Benedictus Arnoldi is today sentenced with treason by becoming a spy against Camelot for Ector Seetanus, and kidnapping Lady Diana, daughter of Lady Vivienne, Lady of the Lake, and forcing her to break the barriers around Avalon. I also hold you responsible for those 43 children Ector's creatures murdered," King David's voice held anger now. "Benedictus Arnoldi, how do you plead?"_

_The former knight opened his eyes and looked up to the king. "Rot in Hell you coward!" He snarled._

_The crowd erupted in murmurs of disbelief. Someone yelled out "Guilty!" over the noise, while another yelled "Hang him now!" King David held up his hands to silence the crowd. _

_"Benedictus Arnoldi," he called once the people were quiet. "You are sentenced to death by hanging." He nodded at the executioner._

_The hangman put a cover over the traitor's face and tightened the rope around his neck. He then pulled a lever, and a trap door opened under Arnoldi's feet. Emma shut her eyes and turned her head away, not wanting to see another death. Will slipped an arm around her shoulder and let her lean on him as he watched the former knight's body jerk as he suffocated. Ariadne watched with anger in her green eyes. She should have seen this coming. It couldn't have been more obvious. It wasn't long until Arnoldi's body stopped jerking and was still. Will led Emma away from the scene back into the castle. He took her to an empty corridor before stopping. He stood directly in front of her with his hands on her shoulders. _

_"Are you going to be all right, Emma?" he asked softly, peering into her saddened face._

_She nodded and took a deep breath. "Just shocked I guess. And I don't know…appalled…hurt…sad…angry…I never knew I could feel so many emotions all at once. It's…I don't know."_

_Will pulled her into a hug. She returned the embrace and silently cried into his broad chest. _

_Ariadne bundled up her change of clothes and snuck out of her tent. It was nearing midnight three days after she had regained her memory, she was in desperate want of a bath. They had stopped near a river, thankfully, and Ariadne could not wait to jump in. Making sure the Knight's on watch wouldn't see her, she hurried off. She dropped her things next to the edge, and quickly undressed before jumping into the cool water. She sighed and began washing her hair with the shampoo she brought. It would be another week or so before they arrived in Leddingburg and who knows when she would get the chance to properly bathe again. Just as she was rinsing the shampoo from her hair, the snap of a twig caught her attention. She froze, and listened. Nothing. Still not letting her guard down, she finished rinsing her hair._

_ "You really should be more careful, my lady."_

_ Ariadne stifled a gasp, which turned into a small growl as she recognized Connor's voice. _

_ "Connor Black you sick bastard!" She hissed, looking around for him. "Go away!_

_ "Calm yourself, my lady," he said without the usual hint of laughter in his voice. "I'm facing the opposite direction and cannot see you. I am a man of honor, you know. I'm just keeping watch since you have a liking for sneaking away by yourself."_

_ Ariadne rolled her eyes. "I don't need your protecting."_

_ "So we're back to the way we were then?" he said. "Arguing over petty things, never agreeing on anything and constantly yelling at each other?"_

_ Ariadne caught the cold tone in his voice and her anger subsided, replaced by guilt. He was obviously hurt by her actions of the night he kissed her. But she had to protect him. She couldn't let him get close to her. She couldn't go through that pain she felt in her vision. She wouldn't let herself fall for him. She couldn't let him die because of her. _

_ "I'm sorry," she said quietly. _

_ Connor sighed. "Just don't take too long," he said in a softer voice. "You'll be needing all the sleep you can get."_

_ "Um, all right. Just um, don't turn around. I'm getting out." Very quickly, Ariadne dried herself off and threw on her clothes. Clutching her bundle to her chest, she slowly made her way into the woods, where she found Connor leaning on the back of a tree, his eyes closed. _

_ "You should get some sleep too, you know," she said, looking at her feet. She couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes and see the hurt, anger, or whatever emotion they held. "It's good for the body." With that said, she began making her way towards camp, but didn't make it very far. Connor had suddenly thrown himself on her, knocking her to the ground on her stomach. She grunted in pain and was just about to yell at him when an arrow whistled from above them. She froze and so did Connor, who was lying on top of her. She listened for even the tiniest sound. Her Pendragon Amulet grew warm and she could fell the magic flow into her ears to heighten her hearing ability. She could hear Connor breathing and the quick thumping of his heart. She ignored him as she concentrated on listening for the sniper. She felt Connor's arm reach for the dagger in his belt. She could feel faint magic coming from him. Then it happened in a split second. Connor had thrown his dagger. A thud sounded, and a man's grunt of pain followed by the sound of a body falling to the ground. Connor stood and helped Ariadne to her feet. He took her hand in his and led her some twenty feet away. Ariadne stifled a gasp. A man dressed in black leather and a pointed helmet was lying on the ground with Connor's dagger sticking out of his chest. A bow and quiver full of arrows were lying next to his corpse. Connor pulled his dagger out of the man's chest and froze. He was staring at the necklace the man was wearing. He yanked it from around his neck._

_ "He's one of Ector's," he said to Ariadne. They rushed back to camp._

_ "Sire!" Connor called as they approached King David's tent. The king burst out looking confused._

_ "What is it?" he asked. _

_Connor handed him the necklace he had taken. King David's eyes widened. _

_ "Pack your things," he said. "Wake everyone up. We must leave now."_

_Ariadne and Connor ran through the camp, hurriedly telling everyone that Ector could be close by._

_ Very quickly, the Knight's and Protectors haphazardly packed everything with Merlin's help. They took off on their horses following the king. He took them through a small meadow. The loud and heavy pounding of the horse's hooves cut through the darkness. _

_ "David!" Sir Richard called as they slowed. He came to ride next to the king. "Why did we flee? If the enemy was around we should have stayed and fought."_

_ "Fighting a battle is not the smartest thing to do right now, Richard," the king replied. "We don't know how many of Ector's men were around us. If we fought, we could have very well been massacred. We cannot afford to lose anyone."_

_ "But they could be following us!" Sir Richard roared. "We could be leading them straight to the next clue of Excalibur! And then what? We'll have to fight him anyhow. I will not stand for the cowardice of running away!"_

_ King David slowly turned his head to face Sir Richard, and the look he was giving him would make any man fear for his life. _

_ "You are stepping out of your place, sir," the king growled. "I have my reasons why we did not stay."_

_ "I am a Knight of the Round Table-"_

_"And you will hold your tongue if you wish to keep it that way." King David said quietly. _

_ Emma and Ariadne exchanged glances. They had never seen the king so angry before. They both silently made vows to never anger King David. Emma glanced at Will. She held back a giggle as she took in his appearance. His dark brown, almost black hair was extremely messy and a part of it was sticking straight up. He caught her staring at him and he winked, giving her a small smile. Emma blushed, but smiled back. _

_ "My lady, Ariadne," Sir Aeromis rode his horse next to hers. "Connor has told me what happened. Are you all right?"_

_ "Yes," Ariadne answered. "I was actually lucky Connor decided to follow me this time." She knew Connor had heard her from riding right ahead of her. He turned around on his horse, and Ariadne flashed him a teasing grin. He shook his head, and turned back around. Ariadne's face fell. She knew he was still upset with her. _

_"I am glad you are unharmed, my lady," said Sir Aeromis. _

_ "So am I," she said quietly. _

_It was a cold, gray day, and light rain was falling from the heavens. All that was left of a small village on the outskirts of Camelot were the burned remains of the cabins that once stood. The snow capped mountains in the distance were covered by thick gray clouds. The only survivors were rummaging through the remains, trying to find any traces of their belongings. A small girl with a rip in her green skirt was clutching a tiny doll as she watched her parents dig through what was once their home. _

_ The rumbling of running horses and heavy wheels could be heard in the distance. Some of the villagers stopped what they were doing to look for the source of noise that was getting louder with every passing second. A father held his young son close as a long, four-horse drawn carriage came into view. The large carriage plowed through the center of the village and came to a halt. The driver wore a long black cape with leather vest and gloves. He climbed off his seat and opened the carriage door. A woman with deep red hair, wearing a blue velvet cape stepped out. She was a few inches shorter than average height, and bags were heavy under her eyes. _

_ "Your Majesty," said one man, kneeling. _

_ "Is this everyone?" she asked quietly. _

_ "These are the survivors," the man answered. _

_ "Queen Daria!" a young woman hurried over to her, her curly brown hair billowing behind her. _

_ "My dear," said Daria, "I'm afraid I am no longer queen."_

_The young woman's eyes widened as she gave off a tiny gasp. "So, the rumors are true then?" she said, her voice shaking. "King David, is…dead?"_

_ "I regret to tell you that that is the truth," Daria replied. "We have been forced into hiding. Ector and his army have seized the castle and throne. We're heading into the Great Mountains."_

_ "What about the Protectors?" the woman asked. _

_Daria was silent for a moment. "Round everyone up," she whispered. "We'll take you with us to the mountains. There are dark times ahead." She walked away, helping in any way she could. _

_ With the help of an old elf's magic, the survivors of the village were able to fit comfortable in the carriage. The coachman climbed onto his seat and drove the horses towards the mountains, taking only their memories with them. _


	9. Chapter 9

_A constant dripping echoed in the dungeon's damp cell. The only light came from a tiny window barred up high on the cell wall. A woman was chained to the wall by her wrists. Her navy blue gown was torn and dirty. Her long white hair was knotted and unkempt. Her eyes were closed as her head drooped to the side. She wasn't sleeping, only resting. Sitting in the same position, chained to the wall was highly uncomfortable for her. She was weak, very weak. A crystal ball hovered in the center of the cell. It was filled with swirling, black smoke. It glowed a dark light, slowly draining the Lady of the Lake of her powers._

_The opening of locks and the rattling of many keys sounded as the door to the dungeon opened. Lady Vivienne's eyes fluttered open as three, big figures approached. Two of them were Minotaur guards. The third man wore thick clothes of animal skins. A hood covered his face. The caged door to Lady Vivienne's cell opened and the hooded man stepped inside. He was tall, with a big build. Not fat, but muscular. He kneeled next to the Lady of the Lake._

_"Why must you be so stubborn, old woman?" he asked in a surprising, gentle voice. "You could be free to go if only you would tell me where Excalibur lies."_

_"Tell me something Ector," Lady Vivienne croaked. Her throat and mouth were dry from lack of water. "Why must you hide your face? I already know what you look like, or are you too cowardly to show your face after what you've done?"_

_Ector growled and grabbed her neck. He didn't choke her for he needed her alive. "I am no coward!" he roared. He ripped off the hood and Lady Vivienne gasped. _

***

_The sun was setting over the horizon, casting an orange hue in the sky. Not too many people were outside in the small village. Merlin led the Protectors to a smaller cabin. A tent was connected to the left side with shrunken heads as a decoration on the outside. A covered wagon rested next to the tent along with a brown stallion. He looked up from eating grass as Merlin and the Protectors approached. The door to the cabin was a red curtain of many different kinds of beads. A strong sense of incense was pouring through the door._

_ "Do not hesitate," came a silky, woman's voice in a strange accent. "Athdara knows you are out ter. Come in."_

_ Walking in, Emma and Ariadne almost choked from the thickness of the incense in the air. It was dark. Lanterns were covered with red cloths. Many items hung from the ceiling, like jars full of contents Emma did not want to know of. A small round table sat in the very center of the cluttered cabin. Shelves upon shelves held many disturbing trinkets, many of them went unrecognized by the Protectors. Sitting on top of the table was a crystal ball propped on top of what looked to be a real human skull. Suddenly five wooden chairs appeared around the table._

_ "Sit," came the woman's voice._

_Merlin and the Protectors did as they were told. Emma and Ariadne exchanged worried expressions, while Merlin had a somewhat calm look. Will showed no expressions on his handsome face. The crystal ball on the table filled with gray smoke. Then, from a door in the back came a woman. She wore a tight gray gown that matched her eyes, with a dark green corset over top. Her hair was blonde, thick, and extremely curly. Black makeup lined her eyes and her dress was adorned with beaded work._

_ "I see you 'ave come for Excalibur," she purred as she took a seat at the table. Her pale face was beautiful and her eyes sparkled like a storm. "'tis unfortunate tat I do not 'ave what you are looking for."_

_ "What do you mean you don't have it?" said Will with a look of outrage. "Jacob Brown sent us to you!"_

_ Merlin sat a hand on the prince's arm to silence him as Madam Athdara stared at Will with piercing eyes._

_ "Your time is comin' sooner than you tink," she said quietly to him. "you best start learnin' to rule Britannia as soon as you can. You should also know, dear prince, tat love, ah love, is de strongest weapon you possess." With a glance at Emma she leaned back in her chair and twirled her wrist._

_ "Madam Athdara," Ariadne said politely, causing the fortune tellers sharp gaze to turn to her, "why would Mister Brown send us to you if you don't know where the next clue to Excalibur is?"_

_It was a moment before Madam Athdara moved as she stared at Ariadne. She leaned on the table to look more closely at the red-head._

_ "I see tat your future lies on a different path dan dese two. You have a different destiny den tem," she motioned to Emma and Will. "I see de sea in your eyes and heart."_

_ "I've never been to the sea," Ariadne said quietly. Unless you count the times she sat in the Willow tree back in Camelot, but she never descended the cliff to the ocean._

_A sly smile spread across Madam Athdara's red lips. "Ah, but you will. You will."_

_ "Forgive me Madam," said Merlin in his gentle voice. "but Excalibur-"_

_ "I only said dat I don' have it," said the fortune teller. "I neva said I didn't know where it is."_

_ "Then where is it?" said Emma._

_ Madam Athdara peered at Emma closely and smiled. "You are kind and gentle my child. Smart, and wise. Dose are very good combinations to make a great queen someday. You three, join hands." She motioned to the Protectors. "And take mine."_

_Emma took Will and Ariadne's hands as their free ones rested in Madam Sabrina's slender ones. The fortune teller closed her eyes and raised her head to the ceiling. The lights disappeared, leaving the cabin black._

_ "Geer alyta oge sedis. Tivate ucel oba sume," As Madam Sabrina mumbled, the cabin began to shake, "dulli mote yram atore!" A white light shot out of the crystal ball on the table as the cabin shook violently. Bottles and vials fell off their shelves smashing to the floor. Merlin gripped his staff and closed his eyes. No one seemed to notice the chaos happening except him. The light from the crystal ball split into three beams, absorbing into the Protectors Amulets. For a second, it seemed to be over, then BOOM! A blinding white light filled the entire cabin. A scream pierced the air, and then it was over. The cabin was still once more. The light slowly came back to life. Madam Athdara lowered her head as Merlin opened his eyes._

_ "Where were they sent?" Merlin asked. The Protectors were no where in sight._

_Madam Sabrina opened her eyes. "They must learn to lead on their own." she said quietly, her mysterious accent fading. "David cannot guide them forever. They must be let go. David won't be around forever and you are growing old, Merlin. You are not as strong as you used to be. Your powers are draining. And so are Vivienne's. As are mine."_

_ Merlin sighed. He knew she was right._

_ "William is a good man." Madam Athdara continued. "He will be a great king. He has yet to realize how strong and vital his love for Lady Emma truly is. She is a bright and wise young lady. Her subtle beauty will come to shine as bright as the stars. And Lady Ariadne. Vigore et animo. Strength and spirit is untamable in her. And so beautiful. But she builds a wall around her heart. So little faith in men she has and little faith in love. There is only one man who be able to break through her walls. A soon to be fear-striking captain of a mighty ship that sails across the seven seas of the other world."_

_ "And who is that?" Merlin asked, knowing Madam Athdara knew the answer, yet wouldn't tell. _

_Madam Athdara did not answer. She stood and walked around the table. She held out her hands to Merlin. He took them and stood._

_ "Time will tell, my brother," she said quietly. "Only time will tell."_

_Merlin pulled her into an embrace._

_ "The Protectors will return when they have retrieved the clue. And now, we must talk. It had been too long since we last saw each other."_

_ "Ah, Athdara. I have greatly missed my little sister." Merlin said softly._

_ "And I you, Merlin." _

_***_

_"Ah, I think we have something here," Merlin muttered, brushing away the dust and vines from the stone wall. Will, Emma and Ariadne each helped him. "William, help me push."_

_With some difficulty, Will and Merlin managed to push away a portion of the wall, revealing a dark tunnel just big enough for an average size person to crawl through. Emma and Ariadne covered their noses as a foul stench filled their nostrils._

_ "Ew," Emma mumbled, "it smells like rotting corpses."_

_ "Yes, well, this is a tomb, my dear," Merlin said with a slight chuckle. He peered into the tunnel as Ariadne did as well, keeping her nose tightly covered._

_ "So who wants to go down the tunnel of doom first?" she asked._

_Will sighed and climbed in. It was a tight fit for him. He began to crawl slowly forward._

_ "Can you see anything?" Merlin wanted to know._

_ "Not really," came Will's muffled reply, "but there is a lot of-arrg!" The floor had dropped out of the tunnel causing Will to fall straight down._

_ "Will!" Emma screamed._

_He was sliding head first down a stone ramp at a very fast pace. He landed on hard ground and tumbled a bit across rat skeletons and dirt. He groaned and rolled over onto his back. He sat up and shook his head. Dust flew out his wavy brown hair, and it covered his face._

_ "Will! Will!" he could barely hear Emma's terrified scream._

_ "I'm all right!" he yelled. "Come on down!"_

_A few moments later, Ariadne came zooming down the ramp and landed next to Will._

_ "If it didn't hurt," she groaned. "That would have been fun."_

_ "All right, Emma," Merlin was saying. "You're next."_

_She nodded and just as she was about to enter the tunnel, the rumbling of running footsteps and muffled yells could be heard. Merlin turned and kept his eyes glued on the door at the end of the hallway._

_ "Go now, Emma," he ordered. "Hurry!"_

_ "But-"_

_ "Do not disobey me! I will hold them off. Go now!"_

_Emma hesitantly did as she was told and flung herself into the tunnel and down the ramp. She screamed and held her hands above her head as dirt whipped around her. She came to land next to Will and Ariadne, who were already on their feet. They helped her to stand and she took a good look around. They were in a dark, stone room with a hallway leading toward a faint source of light._

_ "Where's Merlin?" Will asked._

_ "Not coming," Emma answered, brushing the dirt of her behind. "I'm guessing some of Ector's men decided to show up. He told me to go and he'd hold them off."_

_ "Then let's go," said Will._

_The Protectors hurried down the tunnel. The farther they traveled, the brighter the light became, until they reached an exit. A tropical forest met their view. The air was thick with humidity and flowery plant smells. Will lead the girls carefully into the forest._

_ "Oh joy," Ariadne grumbled sarcastically. "We're someplace else we don't know. How lovely."_

_ "Is it just me, or do we do this way too much?" said Emma with a frustrated sigh._

_ Will cut a branch out of the way with his sword. They came to a clearing and Emma and Ariadne gasped. They were on an island, and they were not alone. Out on the water was a ship with tattered and dirty, white sails. On the sandy beach was a small crowd of men, dressed in dirty and torn clothing that Emma and Ariadne recognized were from the 18__th__ century. Ariadne looked at her fellow Protectors and her eyes widened._

_ "Dude," she said._

_Their clothing had changed. They too were wearing 18__th__ century fashions. A black leather jacket covered Will's white shirt and yellow vest. Two pistols were attached to his hip by a thick, black leather belt with a silver buckle along with a brown pouch. His black breeches were tucked into black leather boots, which folded over at the top. A brown leather belt sat across his chest like a sash, which carried his shining Caribbean cutlass. Emma and Ariadne also wore breeches that were tan in color. A fitted blue vest which came down to her hips covered Ariadne's white shirt. Attached to her hips by a brown leather belt, was a cutlass similar to Will's, only with a black hilt, a pistol, a dagger and a blue leather pouch filled with what Ariadne guessed were bullets. A brown leather tricorn rested atop her head. Emma adjusted the feminine plum vest she was wearing and fingered the cutlass at her hip. A pistol and black pouch were attached to her black belt. She and Ariadne both wore black boots, folded over at the top._

_ Ariadne's small "uh oh" caught the other two's attention. The crowd of men had noticed them._

_ "Trespassers!" They exploded in an uproar of yells and charged at the three with their weapons drawn. On instinct, the Protectors drew their swords and met the men in battle halfway. Swords clashed and clanged. Ariadne elbowed a man in the nose and kicked another in the gut. Emma slashed her sword at a man's chest and when she missed, kicked him in the groin instead. Will grabbed a man by the neck and threw him into the arms of a few others, knocking them to the ground. Just then a pistol shot sounded._

_ "Hold!" came a barked yell. The men stopped at once. They moved to make way for-_

_ "Connor?" Emma and Will said in unison._

_Connor Black, with a green bandana tied across his forehead, and his curly blonde hair waving gently in the wind, was wearing black breeches, black boots, two thick, brown belts, a sword, two pistols, a dagger, a navy blue vest over a cream shirt, and was holding another pistol pointed at the sky above his head. It was smoking slightly. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, showing off very tan arms._

_ Ariadne dropped her sword and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. Connor returned the embrace, holding her tightly against his toned chest._

_ "I thought I lost you," she whispered._

_ "You'll never lose me," he said quietly into her ear._

_After a quick moment, Ariadne pulled away and slapped him across the face, leaving a stinging red mark on his tan skin._

_ "I told you not to open that stupid trap door!" she hissed. "Do you know what I've been through? I didn't know if you were dead or alive!"_

_Connor rubbed his cheek. "Forgive me for thinking it was a trap set up by Ector to kill you!" he spat. "And just so you know, I've been doing perfectly fine here. I'm actually a captain of a ship. The Silver Arrow."_

_ "A captain?" said Will, whose blade was still drawn, "How did you manage that?"_

_ "Well," said Connor, "when I ended up here, I was captured by this lot. They were going to kill me, but I challenged their captain. Challenging the captain meant a duel to the death. After I had killed him, the crew named me captain."_

_ "You intentionally killed a man?" Will could hardly believe his best friend._

_ "It was out of defense," Connor argued quietly, looking slightly ashamed. "At the time it seemed like the only way to stay alive."_

_ Ariadne eyed him suspiciously. Then a small smirk of realization slid onto her face._

_ "You're a pirate," she said._

_Connor turned his gaze to her. The look on his face said it all. Will, however, snorted._

_ "No," he said. "Connor, a pirate? That is not possible."_

_ "Yes, it is," Ariadne's eyes never left Connor's, her smirk growing. "You are a pirate, aren't you?"_

_ "The Silver Arrow is a pirate ship, yes," Connor answered. He glanced at his best friend. "I'm not proud of killing the old captain, Will." he mumbled._

_ "Do you know anything about running a pirate ship?" Ariadne asked._

_ "As a matter of fact," said one of the pirates. He was an older man, early forties it seemed, with graying hair and goatee. "He does. He's one o' the best cap'ns I have ever sailed under. And believe me, young miss. I've done a lot of sailing."_

_ "Thank you, Mr. Hodge," said Connor. "Put away your weapons lads. These three are friends."_

_ Slowly, the pirates did as they were told, but many of them kept close eyes on the Protectors. Will and Emma sheathed their swords as Ariadne picked hers off the ground, and then sheathed it herself._

_ "I would advise you not to harm these three," Connor continued. "If you try, suffer the consequences."_

_ "Wait a minute," said Emma as Connor made to turn around. "We need to find the rest of Joseph's map."_

_ "And we're going to help you," Connor replied. "A piece is obviously in this world, or you would not be here."_

_ "'Old on," said another pirate. "What map ye talkin' about? Why are we 'elpin 'em? I don't really remember votin' on that."_

_ Connor slid his pistol under his thick belt, and looked around at his crew. "Men," he said. "These three are skilled in magic. If we help them, they help us. What do you say to that?"_

_ The pirated looked around at each other, not sure what to say or think._

_Will made to protest, but Emma grabbed hold of his arm and silenced him with a look._

_ "Magic?" said one tall, skinny man. "I don' believe it."_

_ "Believe it," said Ariadne, smirking at the pirate with her eyes glowing white._

_The pirate's eyes widened and he took a few steps back._

_ "Well, what do you say men? We help them they help us? Sound fair?" said Connor._

_ The pirates once again looked at each other before shouting out rounds of "AYE!"_

_ "Excellent," Connor grinned. "Let's get back to the ship."_

_A short, fat pirate growled at Will before following his captain with the rest._

_ "So you're seriously a pirate?" Ariadne said to Connor as she followed behind him. "A pirate? You hate pirates. You told me yourself. You even arrested pirates back in Britannia."_

_ "People change, Ariadne," Connor stepped into one of the dinghies. He held out a hand to Ariadne. She took it and stepped into the boat. As the boats made their way toward the ship, a bald man, missing a few of his yellow teeth grinned at Ariadne._

_ "Don't even think about it," she growled through a clenched jaw._

_He chuckled. "Come now, poppit. We're not allowed to take women for pleasure on board." He placed a greasy hand on her thigh._

_ "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Hackle," Connor warned, keeping his eye on the ship._

_ Hackle glared at his captain and began to rub Ariadne's thigh. She sighed in annoyance and her eyes flashed white. Through the clear blue sky, a bolt of lightning flashed and struck Hackle, giving him a good shock. The pirates in the boat laughed at him._

_ "Told you," Connor said. "Besides, this redhead's spoken for."_

_Mr. Hackle growled again, and turned away. Ariadne however, studied Connor's face, but all she found was a blank expression. She looked away and closed her eyes. She had to tell him, but didn't know if she could bring herself too. The dinghies reached the ship and a rope ladder was thrown over the side. Once the crew and Protectors boarded, the pirates scrambled around, beginning their duties._

_ "Set sail for Tortuga, Mr. Hodge," Connor said as Mr. Hodge climbed the stairs leading to the poop deck._

_ "Aye sir!" Mr. Hodge called. "To your stations men! Weigh anchor! Set sail for Tortuga!"_

_ "Follow me," Connor said above the noise of his crew to the Protectors. He led them into the captain's quarters. The room was lined with dark red carpeting. In the center stood a round table nailed to the floor with a bench built around it. A bed sat in the far right hand corner, along with a trunk at the foot of the bed, also nailed to the floor. Shelves were built up around the walls and a few paintings._

_ "Let me guess," said Ariadne taking a look around, "this ship wasn't intended for pirates was it?"_

_ "What ship is?" said Connor, with a tiny smile. _

_ "It's really bare," Emma said, motioning to the shelves, which held nothing._

_ "I've been cleaning," Connor explained. "The last captain collected very disturbing trinkets. Now, let me see what you have of the map."_

_Will pulled the un-whole map from inside his vest and unfolded it. He placed it on the table. A big piece was ripped from the top left and bottom corners. A middle piece was also missing. The dark brown of the map almost blended into the table's color. It was difficult to read. Some of the ink had bled and the writing was scribbled. The drawings were jagged. Connor studied it for a few moments._

_ "I'm almost positive I know a man who could help find the rest," he mumbled. "it will take a few days to reach Tortuga though."_

_Emma's eyes widened. "You're serious about going to Tortuga?"_

_Connor blinked. "Yes."_

_ "But there'll be like hundreds of pirates there!" she said nervously. "and prostitutes and fighting and-"_

_ "Emma," said Ariadne, "chill."_

_Will looked furious. "What exactly is Tortuga?"_

_ "Pirate haven," Ariadne answered. "It's awesome."_

_ "Awesome?" Emma squeaked. "it's a pirate haven! There's going to be thousands of pirates there! They're going to be fighting and raping and-"_

_ "Look, let's just all calm down," said Connor. "We're going to Tortuga because there are people there who can help us find the man we're looking for, who will lead us to Joseph's map, which will lead to the Holy Grail."_

_ "And by the way," said Will, glaring at his best friend. "When did we agree that we would help your crew? I'm a king, Connor. I can't go around helping pirates."_

_ "Listen," said Connor quietly. "I had said that because my crew could have voted to leave you on that island while we sailed away and I wouldn't have been able to anything about it."_

_ "You're the captain!" Will snapped._

_ "Pirate captains are different," Connor said, staying calm. "Pirate ships are democracies. I only have full power if we're in battle. And when we're not, well, I'm just basically a part of the crew with a few extra privileges."_

_ "Will," Ariadne cut him off before he could speak. "Just calm down. Connor says he knows someone who could help. Do you have any better ideas? I mean, we can't just go around asking people, 'Oh, excuse me, but do you know where I can find the Holy Grail?' People in this world think King Arthur's a myth, Will. They'll think you're going crazy. Half of them probably don't even know what the Holy Grail is. Besides, if you leave, I'm staying here. I've always thought pirates were fascinating, and now I kind of get to be one. By the way, Connor, what year is it?"_

_ "1752," he answered, staring at her as she had said all that very fast and had not stopped to take a breath.._

_ " Darn. I hoped this was the Golden Age of Piracy," Ariadne muttered._

_ "Golden Age of Piracy?" Will repeated, folding his arms across his chest._

_ "From around 1690 until the death of Black Bart Roberts in 1722, piracy flourished. I mean, pirates were everywhere." Ariadne explained._

_ "Why do you know this?" Will asked._

_ "She's always been obsessed with pirates," said Emma. "Ever since she read Treasure Island when she was little. And of course, watched the Pirates of the Caribbean movies."_

_ Ariadne grinned._

_Connor crossed the room and began to dig through the trunk by the bed. "I have something that will keep the map safe," he said. He pulled out a tiny wooden box with an iron lock and a key to match. He tossed both to Will. "Merlin gave that to me when I was young. It'll grow or shrink to any size you need and that key is the only way to open it."_

_ He shut the lid to the trunk and re-crossed the room to sit at the table._

_ "Are you sure you want me to have this?" said Will, with a slight angry look to his eye. "I mean you must have something of importance to put in here. Gold? Silver? Diamonds?"_

_ Connor caught the angry tone in his friend's voice, and chose not to reply. Ariadne sighed. She knew Will would never accept Connor being a pirate._

_ "All right," she said to Will, "here's the deal, if you don't quit with the attitude, I'm going to kick you in the face! So get over it!"_

_ Just then, the doors burst open and a tall man with black hair entered._

_ "Captain," he said. "A ship's heading our way. She's flying English colors."_

_Connor nodded. "Stay in here," he said to the Protectors before exiting and locking the doors behind him. Will rounded on Ariadne._

_ "Don't you ever speak to me that way again!" he growled. "I am your king."_

_ "And my family! In case you've forgotten, we're first cousins, but you're being retarded!" Ariadne shot back._

_Emma stepped between them and held up her hands. "Stop it. Both of you. You're acting like children. Will, Ariadne's right, you're going to have to accept that we're sailing with pirates, but only until we find the map. After that, we'll go home. Besides, the people of Camelot don't have to know about this. And Ariadne, don't be so hard on him. He's new to the throne. He just wants to be a good king."_

_ Ariadne and Will both nodded unwillingly._

_***_


	10. Chapter 10

_The soldier pushed Ariadne into the damp and dirty cell. He slammed the iron gate shut and locked it._

_ "Have a nice night, miss," he sneered with a chuckle. He twirled the key ring around his finger as he walked away._

_Ariadne glared at his back as he entered the enclosed, stone staircase. She was furious, How could she be caught and no one else? She hated being locked up and hated not being able to use magic even more. She could easily escape, but then they would find out who she was. Rumors of three pirates being able to use magic spread quickly. Too quickly. Now there was a very large price on their heads._

_ "Looky wha' we 'ave 'ere boys. A real looker."_

_Ariadne's face grew from furious to disgusted as she spotted the man who spoke. He was in the cell across from hers. He was grinning, showing crooked, yellow teeth. His skin extremely dirty along with his clothes. She rolled her eyes and stepped up onto the wooden bench that was supposed to be her bed. She looked out the tiny barred window that showed the bay. The Arrow was gone. She let out an angry sigh and plopped down on the bench, dangling one leg over the side and rested her arm on her knee. A hole in the wall enabled her to see the outside at eye level. This was going to be a very long night._

_ "To the mast nail our flag it is dark as the grave, Or the death which it bears while it sweeps o'er the wave Let our deck clear for action, our guns be prepared-"_

_ "Thas a right dangerous song to be singin' young miss." came the voice of another man._

_Ariadne slowly turned her gaze to the voice. The man watching her had one eye and curly, greasy hair and beard. His voice was raspy and his eye a bright blue. "You sing that song," he continued. "horrible things will happen to ye."_

_ "'at's right," came another voice. "Davy Jones will come for you 'imself."_

_Ariadne almost snorted. "Davy Jones?"_

_ "Don' be takin' Davy Jones lightly, miss," said the man with one eye. "Jes be careful where ye be singin' that song."_

_Ariadne turned back to the hole in the wall, watching the water as it moved with the wind.  
"I thought Davy Jones was just the name for the bottom of the ocean. Davy Jones' Locker."_

_The man with one eye chuckled. "Thas where yer wrong. Davy Jones is the Devil o' the seas 'imself. He now commands The Flyin' Dutchman. Once 'e comes after ye, there ain't no escapin'"_

_ 'Of course,' Ariadne thought. 'This wouldn't be freaking pirate adventure without Davy Jones.' _

_Suddenly, a thought struck her. "What about the Vixen of the seas?" She turned to face the men. "Do you know of her?"_

_ "How do ye think I lost me eye?" he said with an evil grin._

_Just then, gunshots and swords clanging echoed from the stairway. A soldier tumbled down the stairs and came to lay motionless at the bottom. Ariadne stood, ready to use magic if need be. Her face softened as Connor came hurrying down the steps, his blade drawn._

_ Ariadne called out his name. He spotted her and ran to her cell. He slid his blade into its sheath and took out an iron key ring from his pocket. He unlocked her cell and opened the door. She threw her arms around his neck as whispers erupted among the prisoners._

_ "It's Connor Black!"_

_ "The captain of The Silver Arrow!"_

_ "So that means…"_

_Ariadne pulled away from Connor to grin at the prisoners, her eyes flashing white. Connor smirked while keeping an arm around her waist._

_ "Later boys," she said as Connor bowed to them. They sprinted up the stairs where Emma, and a few members of the crew were waiting for them, sweaty and bloody from battle. They all hurried away from the jail, sneaking around in the shadows, staying as far away from the English navy as possible. They finally arrived at the harbor where a long boat was waiting to take them to the Arrow. It was not long until they reached the ship, which was hiding just around the cliff. Once they boarded, the crew heaved the anchor back onto the ship and set sail._

_ "We're goin' to 'ave the entire bloody royal navy after us!" a pirate growled at Connor. "Yer puttin' us all in danger for nothin'!"_

_ "It's not for nothing," Connor said calmly, but his hazel eyes flashed with anger. "You'll be rewarded immensely after this is over."_

_ "We betta' be," and with that, he stalked off._

_ "Captain," Mr. Hodge grabbed Connor's arm. His face was full of fear as he looked at what was following the Arrow._

_A very large ship had materialized, giving off an eerie green glow. The wind had stopped. The water was still._

_ "It's the Flying Dutchman," Skinner said, his voice quivering._

_ "Who sang The Song?" Connor asked quietly as he stared at the Dutchman._

_When no one answered, he repeated the question in a shout. Ariadne's face paled and as soon as Connor met her eyes, he knew._

_ "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't know it would lead to this."_

_***_

_The crew of the Silver Arrow were crowded into two if the tiny cells in the Vixen's brig. Emma and Ariadne were separated from Connor and Will. The Vixen had made sure of that. Will, who was still quite weak from the Vixen draining his powers, was sitting against the wall with Connor and Limmer at his side. Not once did Emma take her eyes off of him._

_Mr. Hodge, who had become rather like a father figure to the two girls, rested a big, calloused hand on her shoulder._

_ "He'll be all right," he said quietly in his raspy voice. "I can feel it in me bones. We'll get out o' here soon enough. Jes wait n' see."_

_ While Mr. Hodge spoke these words of comfort to Emma, Connor had pressed himself up against the bars separating the two cells._

_ "Ariadne," he spoke quietly._

_She squeezed through the crew to Connor. She closed her fists around the bars as she smiled weakly at him. He took her hands in his and whispered quietly._

_ "I love you."_

_Her breath hitched in her throat for he had never heard him speak those words with so much passion and truth._

_ "I love you too," she whispered._

_He gave her a small smile. "Will you marry me?"_

_ "What?" Her eyes widened._

_ "These may be our last moments together," Connor squeezed her hands in his. "I don't want to spend them without you. I love you, and I always will. If we die here soon, I want to be able to call you my own. Marry me. Please."_

_ Tears slowly fell from her eyes. "Yes," she breathed. "Yes."_

_Connor grinned and gently ran his fingertips over her cheek. "Then do you, Ariadne Pendragon Evans, take me to be your husband, until death do us part?"_

_ Ariadne smiled. "I do," she said. "And do you, Captain Connor Black, take me to be your wife, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live?"_

_ "A thousand times yes," he answered. "As Captain of The Silver Arrow, I pronounce us man and wife-"_

_ "Kiss the bride!" Mr. Hodge called with a jolly laugh. Connor and Ariadne grinned before gently pressing their lips together through the bars. The crew erupted in cheers but were cut off by a loud gunshot. A small black box blew away from the impact of the bullet._

_The crew jumped and fell silent. The Vixen made her way down the stairs, her face livid._

_ "Keep quiet or I'll kill all o' you right now!" she snarled. She slowly skimmed her piercing gaze over the crew before slowly turning around and making her way back up the stairs._

_The crew breathed sighs of relief and Ariadne and Connor turned to each other once more. He covered her right hand with both of his. A warm glow fell over her finger. When he pulled his hands away, a white-gold Celtic wedding band shone brightly on her ring finger. The gem was a sparkling peridot. Her favorite. She placed her hand over the ring and a white light swirled._

_ "Now it'll never come off," she said when the light faded. She then took Connor's hand and she too gave him a ring. "And neither will yours."_

_ Connor grinned at her, his hazel eyes full of love. More footsteps. The Vixen's quartermaster led a few of the women pirates into the brig._

_ "The Protectors are wanted," she hissed. "Say your goodbyes now, for you'll never see them again."_

_ "I'll come for you," Connor told Ariadne. "I promise. Keep a weather eye on the horizon."_

_Ariadne nodded. "I love you," she said before she, Will and Emma were forced out of the cell by the Vixen's crew_

_ Ariadne and Emma were frozen with fear. They couldn't have moved if they tried, even if they weren't being held on their knees by Davy Jones' crew._

_ Their eyes were locked on The Silver Arrow, anchored a distance away from The Dutchman and The Vixen. Tied to the mast of The Arrow were Will and Connor. A very slow burning flame was making its way around the ship to the barrels of gunpowder gathered at the stern._

_ Isabella and Jones came to stand on either side of Emma and Ariadne. The Vixen was smirking and Jones' gruff face held a somewhat blank look. It was horrifyingly quiet._

_ "So this is how it's going to end," Connor said quietly. "Blown up at sea, in a different realm. It's funny, I pictured my death on the battlefield. What's Camelot to do with two great kings dying within two years of each other?" he added somewhat bitterly._

_ Will was silent a moment before answering, even though Connor had meant it to be rhetorical. "I have faith Camelot will still be victorious. Whether it be next year, or a hundred years. The people will always put up a fight for Camelot. I just hope Emma can find someone who can love her as much as I do. I suppose you wish the same for Ariadne."_

_ "No," came Connor's rough whisper. "There is no one on this earth capable of loving her as much as I do."_

_ Another moment of silence enveloped them._

_ "I uh," Connor swallowed. "I've done things as a pirate I'm not proud of, Will. I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me."_

_ "I already have," said his best friend. "but I am not the only you need to ask forgiveness from. I have also sinned. Shall we pray together, my brother?"_

_ A ghost of a smile appeared upon Connor's lips. "We shall." They bowed their heads in silent prayer._

_ "What is taking so long?" Isabella growled. She paced back and forth with her hands on her hips, tapping her fingers impatiently. She huffed in annoyance and grabbed the back of Ariadne's hair. The only reaction was a quiet sharp intake of breath from the red-head._

_ "You put a spell on it, didn't you!" she spat._

_ "You have their magic, Isabella," said Davy Jones, in an almost sad voice. "they are not capable of spells anymore."_

_ Isabella growled and released Ariadne's hair. From across the distance, Emma and Ariadne saw Will and Connor look up. Their eyes locked._

_ Will gave a sad smile. "I shall die happy knowing I had found her love."_

_If possible, Connor's face fell even more. "I only wish we could have spent more time together. We're not married an hour."_

_ "She'll never forget," Will voiced Connor's fear. "it's not in her. She loves you too much." Will's eyes caught the flame. "It seems I'll see you in Heaven in a few moments, Connor."_

_ "Godspeed, Will."_

_BOOM!_

_ Emma screamed as the Silver Arrow exploded. Flaming pieces of the once mighty ship flew everywhere. Ariadne's face drained of all color, and her breathing came in short gasps. Tears streamed down Emma's face as she hung her head, sobbing. The Vixen smirked. _

_ "Take them to the brig," she ordered, and Emma and Ariadne were forced below deck and shoved into the brig where Connor's crew were still being held. Emma immediately fell to the floor, sobs consuming her as the gate slammed shut and locked behind them. Mr. Hodge came to her aid and she cried into his shoulder._

_ "We-we heard the explosion," Marrow said quietly. "Captain Black was the best captain I ever had."_

_ Murmurs of "Aye," echoed._

_ "'E was a good man 'e was," Limmer directed his comment toward Ariadne. He carefully placed a hand on her shoulder, aware of her temper. " 'E loved you. 'e really did. More than anything', Mrs. Black."_

_ Ariadne turned her blank gaze toward Limmer, her green eyes slightly shining with tears she could not control. She gave him the smallest of smiles._

_ He apprehensively opened his arms to her. She stepped into him and broke down._

_Marrow removed his hat and placed it over his heart._

_ "To Captain Connor Black, and his best mate, Will. The best of men. They'll be greatly missed." He bowed his head in respect and the crew followed._

_ A chuckle sounded. "I didn't know you cared so much."_

_Ariadne's sobs ceased. She lifted her head from Limmer's shoulder. The crew stared in shock as two male figures stepped into the light, soaking wet._

_ "Will!" Emma breathed, leaping to her feet, and grabbing the bars. "Will?"_

_William Pendragon smiled at her, and magically unlocked the cell door. He barely had enough time to open the gate before Emma was in his arms. Her tears of pain were replaced with relief and joy._

_ "How is it possible?" Mr. Hodge asked as the crew filed out of the brig._

_ "The only explanation is a complete miracle," said Will, as his hold on her loosened. "The fire never touched us. Once we were free from the mast, we swam here."_

_ Mr. Hodge clapped him on the shoulder. "Thank the Lord."_

_ "We already have," said Will, giving him a smile before kissing Emma on the forehead._

_ Ariadne walked out of the cell in a daze, not able to take her eyes off Connor.  
"You're not dead," she said in a hoarse whisper._

_Connor shook his head. "I told you I'd never leave you."_

_ Ariadne breathed and fell into his arms. Tears fell as she clung to him. He stroked her hair, holding her tight. He kissed her temple and breathed in her scent. Emma smiled at them, before looking up to Will and placing a light kiss in his lips._

_ "I love you," he murmured._

_ "And I you."_

_Connor pulled away from his new wife, but kept his arms about her waist as she moved to his side._

_ "It's high time we rid the seas of The Vixen," he snarled. "What do you say men?"_

_The crew cheered, and scrambled about, looking for weapons. Will, Connor, Emma and Ariadne each held onto a strong cutlass._

_ "Let's show them what it means to cross blades with the crew of The Silver Arrow," Connor said, in a warrior like voice. "This ends today!" His crew erupted in cheers and raced up the stairs. Emma took a deep breath and ran hand in hand with Will up the stairs._

_ Connor grabbed Ariadne, dipped her, and kissed her fully on the mouth. The kiss left her breathless._

_ "I love you," he said, squeezing her hand as she tried to normalize her breathing._

_ "I'll always love you," she managed to get out. He winked at her before they too joined in the fighting._


	11. Chapter 11

_"So, in all reality, you were under The Vixen's control," Emma said slowly once Davy Jones finished his tale. She, Will, Ariadne and Connor were sitting around the table in Davy Jones' captains quarters on The Flying Dutchman._

_ "Aye," said Jones, nodding. "For nearly a hundred years I had to watch the horrors she caused in my name. And now, thanks to you, I can finally be in peace, once again taking up my duty as Keeper of the Seas." He turned to Connor. "Captain Black, you did an outstanding job, but I'm afraid killing Isabella's spell is still quite strong. You will not be able to stray too far away from your parted soul. If you do, you shall die."_

_ The silence was deafening. Jones continued. "I will help you repair your soul, but it will be a very long process. One the Protectors cannot stay for. They are needed in Camelot."_

_ Connor nodded in understanding. Ariadne shook her head. "No," she said, her voice slightly shaking. "I can't leave him again."_

_ "My dear, you must," Jones said in a gentle voice, his eyes sad. "I am sorry. The repairing process may take years. You cannot be away from Camelot for that long."_

_ The small journey from ship to shore was the quietest time they had ever spent with each other. Will rowed the dingy with Emma sitting across from him, although they did not look at each other. Ariadne snuggled against Connor, each holding onto the other, dreading the fact they must let go in a few minutes time._

_ "It feels weird going home," Emma commented quietly. "It doesn't feel as if we should."_

_ Will nodded in agreement. "I think I shall miss this adventure. The crew had grown on me. They're good men. When they want to be." He added with a small smile._

_ Emma cracked a smile. "As one adventure ends, another begins," she said in a dreamy voice. "I heard that somewhere once."_

_ "Merlin," said Connor. "Merlin said that."_

_ Take care of yourself, my brother," Will said once he pulled out of he and Connor's embrace on the shore. "We'll see each other again. Soon."_

_ Connor nodded. "Farewell, Will. You're a great king. I know it."_

_ "Thank you."_

_Connor turned to Emma. She smiled sadly and hugged him tightly. "I'll miss you Connor," she said into his shoulder. "You've been such a good friend. And…this isn't goodbye. It's just, until we meet again."_

_ Connor smiled. "I'll miss you as well. You're a beautiful person. Never forget that." Emma kissed his cheek before stepping back. Will put an arm around her shoulders, and with one more smile for Connor, they stepped into the portal and disappeared._

_ Connor took Ariadne's hand and felt his heart sink at the broken expression on his wife's face. She could never recall a time where she had been more heartbroken. She could very well me losing the love of her life, and she couldn't stand it. He pulled her to him and she breathed his scent-a mixture of salt-water, some form of cologne, and a smell that was just purely Connor._

_ "I love you," she whispered, tightening her arms around him. "I truly do love you. I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner. I was so stubborn. We could have had so much time together."_

_ "Shh," said Connor. "Do not dwell on the past. We're together now. I love you and that is all that matters. We'll be together again. I'll return to you. I promise."_

_ He cupped his hand under her chin and smiled at her before covering her lips with his own. His kiss left promises, hope and most importantly, love._

_ "I love you," he said against her lips. "Mrs. Black."_

_Ariadne smiled. "And I love you, Captain Black." Connor leaned his fore head against hers. "I don't want to say good bye," Ariadne whispered. "I can't leave you."_

_ "We'll see each other again," said Connor. "I swear. This isn't forever. I'll come back. You have my word, love."_

_ They kissed once more. "Keep a weather eye on the horizon," he whispered. Ariadne sniffed as he pulled away from her and took a few steps backwards. She turned and walked to the portal. She looked back, meeting her husband's eyes one last time before disappearing into the fell to his knees and buried his face into his hands. _

_Ariadne stepped out of the portal in a daze. The first thing she saw was a group of people look her way in what she faintly recognized as Friend's Hall. She dropped to her knees, tears finally making their way down her cheeks. A couple people ran to her side, but she did not see them. Her vision was cloudy from the tears and all her mind could see was Connor's-her husband's perfectly handsome face._

_ Someone was hugging her, telling her things she could not comprehend. It was like life had suddenly been put into slow motion. Someone pulled her to her feet, and was taking her somewhere. Where were Will and Emma? Ariadne blinked her eyes and saw that it was her mother whom had a hold of her. Her father was just ahead of them. Ariadne looked behind her, with the tiniest hope that she could see Connor's face within the portal, but it was no use. The portal was gone._

_ Davy Jones clapped Connor on the shoulder as he stepped into the deck of The Flying Dutchman._

_ "We'll cure you as fast as we can, son," Jones said quietly. "And you'll be with your love soon. You have my word. I uh, also have a little something for you." Jones pointed and what Connor saw made his eyes widen in surprise. There she was. His ship. The Silver Arrow, returned to her former glory._

_ "She's waiting for you," said Jones. "Captain."_

_Connor turned his gaze to him. "Thank you." _

_Jones nodded. "Just stay close to the Dutchman, and see me in my quarters at dawn every morning for treatments. My powers are returning nicely."_

_ Connor nodded and crossed the deck and hopped onto the board connecting the two ships. His crew was waiting for him on his ship. Mr. Hodge smiled at him as Connor stepped onto the deck. "Welcome back, Cap'n. There's a surprise waitin for ye in your quarters."_

_ Connor looked at him confused, before entering his quarters. Sitting on the table was a single piece of parchment and a silver ring. Connor sat down, and with shaking hands, picked up the note, recognizing his wife's neat handwriting._

My love, Connor,

I love you. Plain and simple. I love you. I can't believe there had been a time when I thought I hadn't. I had always loved you now that I think about it. The first time I saw you, there was just something about you. You were everything I had dreamed my perfect guy would be, I just never wanted to admit it. I don't know why. I was so stubborn, and you also did get on my nerves. But you were just being you, and I wouldn't have you be any other way.

The ring I left is for you, obviously. It's a wedding band. I made it myself. I have the match. I didn't give it to you before we left because I wanted something to make you smile after I left. So, if you haven't already, smile. I love your smile. It's perfect. I'll miss you, and don't worry, I'm sure Will shall hit every man that tries to flirt with me, and so will I.

I love you. I always will. Please take care of yourself, and try not to get into too much trouble. And if I hear about any Tortuga wenches sitting on your lap, I will personally use all of my magic to go travel there and hurt them myself.

I love you. I love you. I love you.

All my love, your wife,

Ariadne

_ Connor set down the note and gazed closely at the ring. It was a Claddagh. The Irish ring for love, friendship, and loyalty. On the inside was an engraving. Eternal love. He wiped a stray tear away from his face and slipped the wedding band onto his finger._

****

_Will looked from his Knight's to his wife, to finally Ariadne. He sighed and hung his head, his knuckles turning white on the table._

_"I do not believe it honorable," he mumbled._

_ "Will," Ariadne stepped up to the table. "This is our last chance. If we wait for them to attack us, they will have the advantage. We cannot sit back and wait any longer. If we wish to end this, we must end it now!"_

_ Will lifted his head. "And you all agree?" he asked of the Knight's._

_They exchanged glances before all nodding._

_ "Sire," said Sir Peter. "Her Highness is right. We cannot keep living like this. Too many innocents have already died. If we wait for Ector to attack, more lives than need be will be lost. This war has been going on long enough. If we attack Ector, those lives will be spared. We must act quickly."_

_ Sir Edward nodded. "Aye. I do not wish to live in war any longer."_

_The Knight's nodded in agreement. Will turned to Emma. She placed a hand on his arm. "We'll have to, Will," she whispered. "One last battle. To end it all."_

_The Knight's gave a quick cheer and pulled their swords, pointing them to the sky. Will nodded._

_ "Then it's settled," he said, straightening. "One last battle."_

***

_Ariadne looked around, and her fear was realized. They were trapped. And surrounded. She looked around for Will, and caught his eye. He knew it too. And Emma. Ariadne looked up at the surrounding walls. They were littered with archers carrying powerful crossbows. Ariadne looked back at her fellow Protectors. They nodded at her, and she knew what it meant. She returned the nod. If she was going to die, then she was going to take as many enemies with her._

_ She drew the swords from her back, and charged. Fight after fight, her enemies fell. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins. She heard a noise behind her. She whipped around and was just in time to see a Minotaur raise an axe above his head. Her eyes widened, but then a sword plunged itself through the monsters back. It fell as the sword withdrew. Ariadne almost dropped her swords. Connor-her husband- stood before her. She did not have the time to greet him however, as she knelt and thrust her swords backwards, plunging them into the stomachs of two attackers. She yanked them free just in time as a vampire charged at her. Their swords clanged together with a flash of sparks._

_ Ariadne gasped as the sword wiped at her face, giving her a nasty cut across her cheek. The Vampire grinned, but then stopped as she spotted something over Ariadne's shoulder and backed off. Ariadne turned around to see Connor fighting Ector himself. Ariadne swore she could feel her heart stop. Ector was overpowering him. Connor's cutlass was hardly a match for Ector's spear. Connor staggered backwards and his sword fell from his hands. Ariadne's eyes widened as Ector went to jab his spear into Connor's stomach._

_ "No!" Ariadne yelled, racing for him. She jumped in front of Connor just as Ector's spear went through her back and into Connor. Pain beyond belief. Ariadne looked up into Connor's eyes. He was looking at her in fear and others Ariadne could not place. Her swords fell limply from her hands._

_ "Connor! Ariadne! NO!"_

_The newly wed couple fell to the stone together, neither leaving the other's gaze. It was cold. Very cold. Ariadne barely saw Will and Emma appear at their side. She felt the spear being taken from their bodies. A white glow formed around them, and Ariadne slipped out of consciousness._


	12. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

Wow, if you're still reading these-awesome! Every once in a while I'll get a 'favorite story' or 'subscription' notification on the mail. Which is fantastic. I know I've abandoned my stories for an extremely long time. And I'm sorry. Mostly because I've forgotten that I've written them. I've also been super busy (I know, you've probably read this excuse from hundreds of authors). I've been working on school, two jobs, well technically three now that I'm on staff for my Medieval Faire as the assistant back in our Fairy Land. (I get to be Tinker Bell! But shhh…don't tell Disney lol. Doesn't matter though, my outfit doesn't look like their version and they don't own the copyrights to Peter Pan! So ha!)

Anyways, I'm not making any guarantees, but over Winter Break if I have some free time I'll try to work on my stories. So, don't give up too much hope yet.

Much love, Ariadne


End file.
